LA BATALLA FINAL
by Kamnra Calixto
Summary: Los bladebreakers finalmente llegan a Rusia para su ultima beybatalla por el campeonato mundial. Cosas extrañas suceden en la abadía donde, se rumora, Kai estuvo internado. Un oscuro secreto oculta aquel lugar y, nuestros amigos, deben de averiguarlo.
1. Chapter 1

**BEYBLADE – 1° GENERACIÓN DE JÓVENES LUCHADORES**

**CAPÍTULO 4: LA BATALLA FINAL**

Rumbo a Rusia, en dirección a Moscou, acudimos en Tren como Tyson lo había indicado. Estaba muy emocionado. Entre platica, solo Kenny nos informa que no hay muchos datos sobre el equipo al que nos enfrentaríamos, solo refiere que se les denominan los "Demolition Boys" y que nunca han sido derrotados, juegan duro y que no pierden ocasión para acabar con sus rivales en la batalla y, que sus bestias bit son un poco rudas.

Cuando llegamos al lugar, Tyson, baja corriendo del tren sin pensarlo, todo feliz, pero al salir, se resfrió, no pensó que en aquel lugar hiciera bastante frio.

Tyson (grita):- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡ME ESTOY CONGELANDO!

El equipo le bota su prenda invernal para que dejara de hacer sus tonterías afuera.

Kenny (mal humor):- Tyson, por eso te dijimos que esperaras…

Ray (molesto):- Nunca entiendes nada…

Con nuestra ropa invernal, caminamos una cierta distancia fuera del tren, pero Tyson aún seguía resfriado. Nos paramos un rato para platicar en una esquina.

Kenny (sonriendo):- Propongo que busquemos un hotel antes de que Tyson se enferme más.

Ray (sonriendo):- No te preocupes "Jefe", Sobrevivirá.

Tyson, no se dio cuenta que habíamos parado, así que siguió caminando, atravesando sólo la calle. Al cruzar del otro lado, reacciona al no oír nuestros pasos, se detuvo y volteo a buscarnos por todos lados hasta que nos encontró.

Tyson (molesto):- ¿Oigan, vienen conmigo o qué? ¡Achú!

Marie (sonriendo):- ¡Ya vamos, Tyson!

Pasaron algunas horas, ya estábamos cansados de tanto caminar, al parecer nos habíamos perdido. Sentía que caminábamos en círculos. Aún no localizábamos el hotel donde nos hospedaríamos.

Marie (cansada):- ¿Kenny, ya mero llegamos? Estoy cansada…

Kenny (dudoso):- Según mis cálculos, ya mero llegamos…creo…

Max (sorprendido):- ¿Estás seguro que puedes interpretar ése mapa?

Kenny (dudoso):- Bueno… mi ruso no es bueno…

Nos detuvimos un rato en otra cuadra, y Kenny se recarga en la pared de un edificio. Vuelve a sacar el mapa para localizar el hotel. Trataba de traducir algunas partes del mapa pero no comprendía muy bien el ruso. Hacía gestos extraños. Kai, al notar que Kenny estaba confundido, se acerca al equipo y le quita el mapa, que nuestro compañero observaba para localizar el hotel.

Kenny (sorprendido):- ¡Kai…!

Kai (serio):- Déjame ver…

Mirando el mapa, comienza a traducir en su mente lo que cada línea del documento decía.

Marie (cansada):- ¿Ya mero llegamos?

Kai (serio):- Si

Ray (confundido):- Y bien… ¿Al menos estamos cerca?

Kai (mal humor):- ¡AH!

Kai se molesta ya que, no resolvería todas las dudas del equipo.

Nuestro líder devuelve el mapa a Kenny y se retira de nosotros sin decirnos nada. Al parecer, Kai sabía leer ruso pero… ¿cómo es que sabía? Tyson grita porque nadie le hace caso, yo solo sonreí.

Tyson (grita):- ¡¿ALGUIEN ME HACE CASO?!

Kai (molesto):- ¡Sólo cállate y sígueme! ¿De acuerdo?

Max (riendo):- jajaja parecen casados…

Ray (riendo):- jajaja, no cambian nunca…

Marie (mal humor):- Lo dicen para ponerme celosa o por cumplido.

Recorrimos un pequeño tramo, hasta que nos encontramos con unos chicos jugando beyblade. Tyson cachó uno ya que, había salido volando del plato de batalla. Los chicos nos miran retadoramente. Tyson se presentó ante ellos y uno de estos corrió, para avisarle a una persona sobre nuestra presencia en aquel lugar. Todos nos confundimos por que reaccionaron de una forma extraña.

Marie (confundida):- ¿Pero qué les pasa?

Kenny (dudoso):- No creo que estén muy acostumbrados a ver muchos turistas por aquí…

Max (confundido):- de seguro piensan que se los vamos a robar…

Tyson (sonriendo):- Chicos, si piensan que nos vamos a robar sus beyblades, están equivocados. Nosotros también tenemos nuestros beyblade, ¿lo ven?

Tyson saca su beyblade para mostrárselos, pero los chicos más se enojaron y reaccionaron muy raro. Cuando notamos que un señor extraño, con vestimenta y gorro color negro, parecidos a los de un sacerdote, apareció e hizo que Kai se pusiera inquieto. Voltee a verlo ya que, había escuchado su gemido de terror.

Marie (preocupada):- ¿Kai, que tienes?

Kai voltea para el lado contrario y fija su mirada al suelo.

Kai (nervioso):- Na-nada…

De pronto, sentí algo raro en mi pecho, un dolor indescriptible, no relacionado a problema de salud. Coloqué ambas manos en ésta.

Marie (pensando):- Éste presentimiento que le dije Kai… lo siento de nuevo…

Boris (sonriendo):- Bienvenidos al campeonato mundial de Rusia, mi nombre es Boris Balkov, soy el presidente del torneo. Hemos oído hablar de ustedes. Es bueno conocerlos personalmente. Por favor, ¿podemos continuar nuestra conversación en el almuerzo?

El estómago de Tyson imploraba comida que, hizo un ruido muy fuerte, que a todo el equipo nos avergonzó. Boris se rio y nos pidió que pasáramos a sus instalaciones a degustar los alimentos.

Acudimos a la abadía Valkov, lugar donde entrenan los "Demolition Boys".

Posterior al desayuno, salimos de la habitación y vimos en el patio de la abadía, algunos chicos practicando con sus beyblades pero, de una forma muy militarizada. Boris nos explicó que aquellos chicos entrenaban para el próximo campeonato que se realizara dentro de 2 años, también nos dijo que meten a los chicos a una edad muy temprana y sólo los mejores se gradúan en la academia. Tyson tenía muchas ganas de pelear y sería el primero en hacerlo.

Boris (sonriendo):- No jovencito, no seas descortés con las mujeres.

Voltee a verlo confundida y me tomó de la mano, justo, donde la tenía agarrada con la de Kai, haciéndola que la soltara inmediatamente. Se me hizo muy raro, más la forma en que me miraba: Era como entre enojado, molesto y pervertido. Kai, mira confusa la acción que tomo aquel hombre de vestimenta extraña.

Boris (sonriendo):- Por aquí, señorita…

Marie (nerviosa):- Ma-Marie…

Boris (sonriendo):- Gusto en conocerla

Marie (nerviosa):- E- el placer es mio…

Y, caminando con él, como si llevara a una princesita, me presentó ante sus discípulos y habló con ellos.

Marie (sorprendida):- anf…

Boris (serio):- Chicos, quiero su atención, por favor. Hoy tengo el honor de presentarle al equipo Bladebreakers y, la jovencita Marie, ha aceptado mi invitación a una batalla contra uno de ustedes. ¿Quién quiere ser voluntario?

Todos los chicos hablan entre sí pero muy nerviosos, asustados y dudosos. No comprendía su reacción. Boris me suelta de mi mano y camina entre de ellos. Noté que se acercó a uno, se agachó, lo tomó de los hombros y algo le dijo al oído, no logré escucharlo pero lo convenció para aceptar la pelea. El chico, saliendo de entre los demás, se acercó ante mí.

Boris (risa satisfactoria):- ¡Muy bien chicos, comencemos ahora!

Marie (sonriendo):- Hola, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Marie.

Le extendí mi mano para que me saludara bien, pero me miró de una forma muy rara. Me golpeó la mano, haciéndola a un lado. Me dolió bastante. La coloqué rápidamente a mi pecho, acariciándola con mi otra mano para calmar el dolor.

Marie (enojada):- ¿Oye, qué te pasa? Yo no…

Alexander (molesto):-¡Mi nombre es Alexander Zangief y tú vas a morir!

Marie (confundida/sorprendida):- …

Alexander (enojado):- eres mi enemiga y voy aniquilarte en la batalla.

Max (confundido):- Que chico tan rudo…

Kai (sorprendido):- Lo dice muy enserio...

Ray (sorprendido):- …

Marie (sonriendo incomoda):- Oye…tranquilo Alexander. No todo va en serio, velo como algo divertido.

Alexander (enojado):- Nosotros no vemos el beyblade como algo divertido…El beyblade es nuestra vida.

Todos los chicos quienes entrenaban ahí, nos miraron de una forma extraña y retadora, Boris tampoco se quedaba atrás. Mi equipo comenzó a dudar y a mirar de forma dudosa la acción.

Tyson (pensando):- ¿Cuál es su problema?

Acudimos al estadio de entrenamiento personal de aquella abadía. Era muy grande, aunque algo fúnebre.

Kenny (nervioso):- Este lugar me da escalofríos...

Max (miedoso):- A mí también

Tyson (sonriendo):- ¡Vamos! ¡Marie sacará a ese chico en poco tiempo! ¡Boris dijo que están en entrenamiento!

Kai (serio):- ¿Eso crees? Nunca subestimes a tu oponente.

Miré a Kai de una forma extraña. No quería decirle nada. Me sobaba mi mano cuando Alexander me golpeó. Aún la tenía roja. Hiwatari, voltea a verme para aconsejarme.

Kai (serio):- Marie, ten cuidado con ese muchacho, no dudará en destruirte, tienes que protegerte a…

Marie (molesta):- ¿Así como lo hiciste conmigo, cuando Alexander me golpeó?

Kai (sorprendido):- …

Marie (seria):- No quiero discutir enfrente del equipo. Mejor al rato hablamos.

El equipo se quedó callado. Pero cuando Kai volteó a ver a Boris, ese sujeto, lo miró de una forma rara, como lascivia. Hiwatari se sorprendió y se asustó. Se molestó un poco y volteó para otro lado, mirando nuevamente al suelo.

Marie (confundida):- ¿Kai, que tienes?

Toqué su mano donde tenía agarrada su mochila, a pesar de eso no me miró. Pero su mano temblaba de miedo.

Kai (nervioso):- N-nada…

Marie (pensando):- Tal vez tenga que ver con lo que estoy presintiendo…

Acercándome hacia el plato de batalla, me asustó el lanzador de aquel chico, ¿parecía un ancla? No lo sé pero era un beyblade gigante que conectaba su lanzador hacia su mano. ¡Era muy raro!

Cuando el conteo finalizó, el chico, haciendo un impulso, dando vueltas ente sí y, posterior al lanzamiento, se separaron miles de capas y salió su beyblade original, pero tenía una fuerza impresionante.

Ambos beyblades estaban en el campo de batalla. Sin pensarlo, realizó un tornado por la máxima velocidad en que fue lanzado. Traté de tranquilizarme porque, el miedo me invadía. Pensaba en una solución. Mi equipo me apoyaba y trataban de ayudarme.

Alexander (sonriendo):- Jajaja ¡nunca creí que esto fuera muy fácil! ¡Yo soy el ganador!

Marie (enojada):- ¡No lo pienses así, Alexander! ¡Tal vez te hago creer eso pero no es cierto!

Marie (pensando):- Piensa en algo ¡RÁPIDO!

La pelea se hacía algo larga y Alexander parecía que ganaba. Kai, al notar mi desesperación y mi bloque mental, para poder formular una estrategia, decide intervenir.

Kai (grita):- ¿Marie, recuerdas el torneo nacional y la batalla que tuvimos?

Marie (molesta).- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

Marie (pesando):- Un momento…

¡Comprendí sus palabras! Miles de recuerdos del campeonato nacional me llegaron a mi mente, reaccione y me golpee mi cabeza suavemente con mi mano.

Marie (sorprendida):- ¡ah! ¡Ya entiendo! ¡Cómo pude olvidarlo!

Marie (Grita):- ¡VAMOS! ¡DRAITAN!

Alexander (enojado):- ¡Oye! ¡Con quien crees que estás tratando!

Mi beyblade se dejó llevar por aquel remolino impulsándolo hacia arriba.

Ray (gritando):- ¡Tú puedes hacerlo!

Marie (sonrisa satisfactoria):- Y ahora, es momento… ¡REMOLINO DE AGUA!

Mi beyblade caía boca abajo, pero sacó el remolino en forma inversa atacando al beyblade de Alexander. El chico se asustó mucho y horrible.

Alexander (sorprendido):- ¡Pero es imposible!

Con esa potencia y fuerza en que fue expulsado el "remolino de agua", el beyblade de mi oponente se detuvo y mi Draitan logró golpearlo para así, sacarlo del beyestadio, cayendo enfrente de Boris. El chico quedó horrorizado. Boris aplaude tras mi victoria.

Boris (sonriendo):- Muy bien, señorita Marie. Estoy impresionando, sobre todo con el final.

Marie (apenada):- ¡Gracias! ¡No fue nada!

Mi beyblade, saltando de un brinco, regresa a mis manos, como cual cachorro busca a su dueña para un abrazo amoroso. Me hizo sonrojarme más y abrazarlo con afecto.

Max (feliz):- ¡Muy bien!

Kenny (feliz):- ¡Eres la mejor!

Boris (mirada tétrica):- Y Alexander… Hay consecuencias que pagar por tu fracaso…

Marie (confundida):- …

(CONTINUARÁ…)


	2. Chapter 2

Boris rompe el beyblade de aquel chico sin piedad, aplastándolo con su pie y se acerca a Alexander de una forma terrorífica. La forma en que su ropa ondeaba en el aire, denotaba intimidación y agresividad hacia el pobre jovencito. El chico se hinca y suplica piedad ante él, juntando ambas manos.

Alexander (asustado):- No, por favor… hare lo que sea…

Boris se acerca ante él, se agacha un poco y le toca su mejilla de una forma extraña al joven. Aquella acción, hizo que se me pusiera "la piel de gallina". Me sentí incómoda. Incluso cuando le hablaba, lo hacía, de forma seductora.

Boris (enojado):- No me dí cuenta que eras inadecuado, por lo tanto, es un desperdicio de mi tiempo y energía que estés junto a mí y ante tus demás compañeros.

Alexander (asustado):- ¡DEME UNA SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD! ¡POR FAVOR!

El chico lo agarra de sus ropas y se las comienza a besar, como si aquel hombre fuese su amo y que podía hacer de él, lo que sus deseos más oscuros le complacieran, pero no le hizo caso. Al tronar sus dedos, una puerta extraña se abrió, llegaron unos soldados con vestimentas extrañas a llevarse a Alexander. Me asusté que me paralicé del miedo.

Alexander (grita):- ¡AYÚDENME POR FAVOR! ¡AYUDENMEEEEEEEE!

Al ver tal acto, corrí hacia mi equipo y abracé a Kai, me dio miedo todo lo que ví. Hiwatari no correspondió a lo que hice, su actitud también cambio: tembló de miedo y parece que su mente tuvo un ligero corto circuito. Parecía como si algo hubiese recordado, como una parte de éste regresara a su memoria.

Alexander (asustado):- ¡Por favor señor Balkov, juro que no perderé otra vez!

Boris (mirada macabra):- ¡Guarda tus excusas, jovencito!

Los soldados se detienen al escuchar a aquel hombre con vestimentas negras hablar. Incorporándose a su postura normal, Boris se acerca y agarra a Alexander del cuello, comenzándolo a ahorcar. Podías ver cómo es que se retorcía de dolor, movía sus piernas y pies con mucha desesperación, peleaba por su vida. El chico aún seguía suplicando piedad y ayuda. Aquel señor lo bota hacia sus soldados y lo cachan.

Ray (enojado):- ¡ALTO! Esto es totalmente ridículo. ¿No saben que el beyblade es un juego y así debe ser tratado? ¡Lo toman muy enserio!

Alexander, con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, miró a Ray como su esperanza, pero no fue así. Los soldados cruzaron la puerta y cerraron ésta de una forma salvaje. Podías escuchar los azotes y golpes que le daban al pobre chico, hasta podías ver la sangre que salía detrás de aquella puerta. Mi equipo se enojó.

Tyson (enojado): ¡Oiga! ¡No sea tan duro con él!

Boris (mirada macabra):- Lo siento pero son ustedes los que no saben que significa el beyblade para los que viven en mi país.

Pese a que la puerta estaba cerrada, podías seguir escuchando los gritos de horror de aquel muchacho, incluso otras cosas peores como… si esos soldados estuviesen abusando sexualmente de ese chico. Kai tuvo una reacción rara nuevamente. Yo quería olvidarme de todo lo que ví, quería irme de ahí. Me dio miedo, lo abracé aún más fuerte, tapándome el rostro.

Marie (pensando):- Esto no está pasando….esto no está pasando…

Boris (sonrisa macabra):- Bien…esa fue una exhibición muy dramática, ¿no lo creen? Pero creo que ya deberían irse.

Voltee a ver a Boris muy horrorizada, aun temblando de miedo.

Marie (asustada):- ¿Pero…que pasará con ese muchacho?

Kai (impactado):- olvídalo…haz de cuenta que esto nunca pasó…

Voltee rápidamente a ver a Kai con ojos grandes y cristalizados.

Marie (asustada):- Kai…

Tyson (enojado):- ¿Estás loco Kai? No podríamos hacer eso, ni en un millón de años…

Boris (sonrisa Maléfica):- Es mejor aceptar lo que pasó y continuar, ¿no es así Kai? jajajajajajajajajaja

Marie (confundida):- ¿Kai?

Mire a Kai muy aterrorizada. Él se comportó de una forma rara, me hace a un lado sin decirme nada, y se retira del lugar de una manera fría. Todos quedamos confundidos por su comportamiento, no comprendíamos lo que le pasaba.

Llegando al hotel, nos acomodábamos adecuadamente en la habitación que se nos había proporcionado, cuando ví a Kai sentado en una silla mirando hacia la ventana, con su pierna derecha alzada y su mano, colocada en la rodilla del mismo lado. Lo notaba pensativo y algo horrorizado por lo que vivimos hace rato. Me acerqué a él para platicar.

Marie (melancólica):- Kai… ¿qué te ocurre?

Kai (triste):- Yo…

Voltea a verme y, al alzar la vista y ver a nuestro equipo que estaba muy al pendiente de las palabras que él pronunciaría, se pone de mal humor y voltea nuevamente a mirar fuera de la ventana. Al notar su reacción, me sentí muy mal.

Marie (triste):- Lo siento Kai, no fue mi intención molestarte… ya no seré necia en tus asuntos íntimos…

Hablando en doble sentido para mi equipo, me paré de aquel lugar y me retiré, con el fleco tapando mis ojos tristes.

Max (sorprendido):- Marie, espera… nosotros no queríamos…

Hice oídos sordos y cerré la puerta de un golpazo. Me recargué en la pared del lugar, aún triste y melancólica. Tenía muchas ganas de llorar por todo el horror que vi en ese sitio.

Mi blade lo tenía en la mano, y éste, brilló un poco para tranquilizar mi dolor.

Marie (pensando):- ¿Que le habrá pasado a ese muchacho? ¿Estará bien? Esos gritos desesperados, aún siguen en mi mente… El presentimiento… mi corazón aún duele, siento que algo va a pasar y no sé qué es… ¿No hay alguna manera en que pueda prevenirlo? ¿En que pueda evitarlo? ¡Tengo miedo!

Me senté, abrazando mis piernas, comencé a llorar triste y amargadamente.

A la mañana siguiente, oímos los gritos de terror que Kai tenía entre sueños. Éstos, nos despertaron a Ray y a mí de manera espontánea.

Moviéndose de un lado a otro, de forma desesperada, nuestro líder se levantó de golpe y comenzó a jadear de forma asustada.

Marie (asustada):- ¿Kai, que tienes?

Él, voltea a verme al rostro aún asustado.

Kai (asustado):- Marie, Yo…

Ray (confundido):- ¿Estas bien Kai?

Hiwatari, voltea a su lado contrario para ver a Ray.

Kai (confundido):- ¿eh?

Marie (confundida):- parece que tenías una pesadilla o algo así…

Ray (confundido):- ¿Si Kai, dinos que te pasa?

Kai se molestó y no dijo nada. Ray y yo quedamos confundidos. Él solo se levantó de su cama, se cambió y se retira del cuarto sin decirnos nada. No comprendíamos su actitud.

Marie (preocupada):- Voy a seguirlo, Ray. Quiero saber qué le pasa.

Ray (serio):- De acuerdo

Me cambie y me retire del lugar. Cuando pasaba por el comedor, oí que "el jefe" comentaba que en el parque de Rusia se juega mucho beyblade, cada jugador acude a ese lugar para desafiar a sus contrincantes. Me sonó interesante la idea, cuando en la salida me topé con Max.

Marie (sorprendida):- ¡Max!

Max (sonriendo):- Hola Marie, buenos Días ¿A dónde vas?

Marie (preocupada):- Voy a buscar a Kai. Hoy en la mañana se levantó muy asustado y me preocupa su actitud tan indiferente que tomó. Me quería decir algo pero…ya sabes cómo es él.

Max (disgustado):- Te entiendo.

Max (feliz):- Yo iré a sorprender a nuestra mamá en el autobús.

Marie (ilusionada):- ¿va a venir aquí? ¿A Rusia? ¡¿EN SERIO?

Max (feliz):- Si, yo tampoco lo esperaba. Apenas ayer en la noche me marcó al teléfono del hotel.

Marie (feliz):- ¡Qué alegría! vaya, entonces si estaba muy cansada del viaje que no oí nada. Me alegro. Iré a verla después cuando termine de platicar a Kai.

Max (feliz):- está bien, yo se lo informo.

Marie (sonriendo):- Gracias Max.

Estaba a punto de irme cuando mi hermano mayor me detiene nuevamente

Max (apenado):- Marie…

Marie (sonriendo):- Dime...

Max (apenado):- Nosotros… bueno, el equipo… Discúlpanos por ser algo… entrometidos.

Me sorprendí mucho que, le sonrío de forma tierna y, decidí acercarme a Max para abrazarlo dulcemente. Max, responde a mi abrazo de la misma forma.

Marie (melancólica):- Tú sabes cómo es él… Tenía que decirlo, para que no se incomodara. Sé que el equipo está muy preocupado, tanto como yo. Pero las palabras que dije aquel día, que no sea motivo de alguna ruptura hacia ustedes.

Max me sonríe y, besándolo en su frente, me separo del abrazo y corro para encontrar a Kai. Busque por toda Rusia: rincones, restaurantes, parques, barrios, etc, me tarde varias horas. Estaba dándome por vencida, hasta que lo ví sentado en el pasto con su rodilla izquierda alzada con el brazo del mismo lado colocada encima de ésta, cerca de un lago. Estaba muy pensativo. Sonreí de manera tierna tras encontrarlo sano y salvo. De manera tranquila, me acerqué a él y me senté a su lado, con las piernas juntas pegadas hacia mi pecho, abrazando éstas. Voltea a verme.

Kai (sorprendido):- ¿Marie?

Marie (sonriendo):- Hola Kai

Kai (sorprendido):- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Marie (preocupada):- Lo mismo te digo…Te noto muy distraído, ¿qué te pasa? No me lo quisiste decir en el cuarto.

Kai (molesto):- ¡No quería que todo el planeta se enterara!

Marie (sonrisa tierna):- Al menos ya estamos solos…

Kai me sonríe de una forma tierna. Le toqué su mano izquierda. Kai suspiró y mira hacia el frente contemplando el lago de Moscu.

Kai (serio):- No puedo sacar ése estúpido sueño de mi mente…

Marie (confundida):- ¿De qué se trataba?

Kai (serio):- Del niño de ayer…al que se llevaron los soldados… El chico Alexander, pedía ayuda a gritos, yo…yo quería ayudarlo. Mi mano temblaba, quería hacerlo pero algo me lo impedía…

Kai (molesto):- Es…como si mi memoria fuese un rompecabezas y no tuviera todas las piezas y…ese chico…en la abadía, cuando se lo llevaban, sentía que se estaban llevando también una parte de mí...

Marie (sorprendida):- Kai…

Lo miré de una forma preocupada. Era la primera vez que lo escuchaba expresar su sentir de esa manera. Nunca antes lo había oído hablar así. Entrelacé mi mano con su mano izquierda. Miró lo que hice, me parpadeó y volteo nuevamente a mirar hacia el lago.

Marie (preocupada):- Sabes… A mí también me asustó cuando se llevaron a ese muchacho…sus gritos…su rostro… ¡Los golpes!

Kai (serio):-Hay algo familiar en ésa abadía…algo que no está bien, y me aterra.

Cuando Kai me platicaba lo que le sucedía, comencé a sentir nuevamente ese presentimiento, esa sensación tan confusa y extraña que tuve en Francia, como piquetes en el corazón. No sé qué era. Kai voltea a verme de frente.

Kai (serio):- Marie, siento… como si ya hubiera estado ahí…y…ése hombre….

Se asustó horrible tras llegarle a la memoria el rostro de aquella persona. Me coloqué enfrente de él, tocando su rostro, lo miro profundamente a los ojos. Grité el nombre de Kai fuertemente para que reaccionara. Se logró tranquilizar un poco.

Marie (preocupada):- ¿Entonces todo lo que me dices es en relación a esa abadía?

Kai (serio):- ¡Sí! Y si quiero saber más al respecto… ¡debo acudir a ese lugar!

Marie (asustada):- Pero Kai…

Kai (serio):- No te preocupes Marie, regresaré pronto al hotel. Quiero dar una vuelta a ése lugar pero sólo. ¡Por favor, no me acompañes!

Marie (pensando/asustada):- eso no me agrada…

Marie (asustada):- ¿Pero kai, ir solo a ese lugar? No es lo correcto, no…

Kai (mirada tierna):- No quiero que le pase nada al equipo, incluyéndote a ti.

Marie (asustada):- Kai…

Kai me quitó mis manos de su rostro y estaba a punto de pararse cuando lo detuve un rato.

Marie (Nerviosa):- Kai…ehm…antes de que te vayas…ahm…crees que…podrías…

Me pasé mi cabello detrás de mí oreja, estaba un poco sonrojada.

Marie (Nerviosa):- Bu-bueno… sé que…n-no es el momento…y lo entiendo…lo comprendo y…

Kai me miró y me sonrió porque entendió lo que quería. Me mordía mis labios y él se acerca lentamente hacia mi rostro, cuando unos niños, en la parte de arriba del lago, nos interrumpieron, arrojando piedras a éste, casi cerca de nosotros. Ambos nos reímos y nos paramos del lugar.

Marie (enamorada):- Kai, te aviso que iré a ver a mi madre en el autobús, cerca del parque de Moscou.

Kai asintió la cabeza y se retiró del lugar. Cuando lo hacía, nuevamente lo volví a presentir. Quería detenerlo. No quería que fuera. Tenía miedo y ganas de llorar al mismo tiempo. Cuando pisamos esa abadía, sentí un ambiente triste, negativo y cruel, muy pesado, pero, si él quería saber más de su pasado, tenía que dejarlo ir. Sé también que, me ha informado poco sobre éste, pero ojalá y en ése lugar encuentre todas sus respuestas a las incogniticas que ha llevado a lo largo de su vida.

Corriendo lo más rápido que podía hacia el parque de Moscou, pude alcanzar el autobús de mi madre. Ví a Max platicando con ella y también, al equipo "All Stars"

Marie (feliz):- ¡MAMÁ!

Judy (feliz):- ¡Marie! ¿Eres tú?

(CONTINUARÁ…)


	3. Chapter 3

Corrí para abrazarla y a disculparme por haber llegado tan tarde. Después de haber abrazado a mi madre, salude respetuosamente al equipo "All Stars". Michael se acerca ante mí y me agarra la mano derecha, la cual, besa el dorso de esta de forma caballerosa. Comencé a reírme.

Judy (mirada sarcástica):- Michael, ¿cuáles son tus intenciones con mi hija?

Michael solo cierra sus ojos y sonríe ante mí.

Michael (suspiro):- Nada, Dra. Judy, solo saludaba de forma educaba y amable a su preciada hija.

Steve (mirada sarcástica):- Si, claro… si supiera que tiene su cuarto repleto de fotos de su hija…

Michael (sonrojado):- ¡ESO NO ES CIERTO!

Eddy (sonriendo):- Claro que si, Michael

Michael voltea a ver a sus 2 integrantes masculinos de forma sonrojada, yo lo miro sorprendida, parpadeando constantemente. Mi madre, solo mira de forma sarcástica a su integrante del equipo. Emily se acerca ante mí y me sonríe de forma misteriosa.

Emily (sonrisa sarcástica):- ¡Oh! ¡Claro que sí! si quieres saber más, no dudes en preguntarme…

Marie (sonriendo):- Me encantaría

Emily (guiñándome el ojo):- Soy una base de datos andante. Y para hacerlo más interesante, Michael aún no te suelta de la mano.

Ambos nos miramos a los ojos, y se sonroja más de lo normal, al ver mi mirada tierna y confundida, ya que era cierto, el capitán de los "All Stars" aun no me soltaba de mi mano.

Soltándomela de forma graciosa, Max se acerca ante mí y me habla al oído en voz muy baja, haciendo que sonriera de forma tímida.

Max (sonriendo):- Si supiera que ya alguien robó tu corazón.

Marie (sonriendo):- Obvio, Max…

Los "All Stars" se empezaron a reír, porque a Michael, aun no se le bajaban los colores de su rostro.

Posterior a las risas, reanudamos a una plática normal, donde nos informaron, que fueron invitados por el mismísimo señor Voltaire Hiwatari a una exhibición de beyblades antes de las finales y está trayendo equipos de todo el mundo para eso.

Max (confundido):-Me pregunto quién también vendrá…

Al poco tiempo nos encontramos a Tyson, Kenny y, Ray con su equipo anterior Whitte Tigger. Corrí para abrazar a Mariah, ya que, tenía mucho tiempo en no verla. Kenny hace la presentación de ambos equipos. Los líderes: Lee y Michael, se saludan estrechándose la mano.

Steve (confundido):- ¿Emily, estos chicos son buenos?

Emily (confundida): Uhmmmm…No tengo idea. No hay datos sobre ellos ¡Quizás sólo sean aficionados!

Al escuchar tales palabras de Emily, Mariah se enoja, haciendo que sacara un colmillo de su boca.

Mariah (molesta):- ¿En serio? ¿Quieres apostar?

Emily (sorprendida):- ¿qué?

Mariah (molesta):- Dijiste que solo éramos aficionados… ¡Qué hay de tu equipo!

Lee (sorprendido):- Espera un momento, Mariah…

Emily (molesta):- ¡arghhhhhhhhhhhh!

Michael (incómodo):- Lo siento…eso estuvo mal. ¡Veras! ¡Emily está a cargo del análisis de datos…!

Mariah (orgullosa):- Pues entonces su análisis de datos no es muy bueno que digamos…

Emily (enojada):- No me digas…

Mariah (enojada):- ¡Si te digo!

Me aventé abrazando a ambas chicas, colocado mis manos en cada uno de sus hombros

Marie (sonriendo):- ¡Oigan, tranquilas! ¡No se peleen! Hay que aclarar las cosas: El equipo "All Stars" es un grupo científico que se dedica al estudio del beyblade y las estrategias que usan sus oponentes y el equipo Whitte Tigger, es un equipo que ha estado aislado… que es obvio que no tengan datos sobre ellos.

Posterior a que las dudas se aclararon, ambos equipos tuvieron un duelo amistoso: Mariah contra Steve, Eddy contra Gary y Lee contra Michel. Mi madre, platica con el equipo.

Judy (seria):- Recoge datos sobre ellos Emily, ¿de acuerdo?

Emily (sonrisa sarcástica):-¡Claro! abriré una carpeta de archivos, ahora mismo.

Mariah, escuchando su conversación, se cruza de brazos, frunce el ceño y saca sus colmillos mostrándolos fuera de su boca, por aquellas palabras que mencionaba el equipo contrincante.

Mariah (sonrisa sarcástica):- Podrás estudiarnos durante años…

Mariah (seria):- … Y aun así, no entenderías el poder de los White Tiggers

Durante la pelea, Mariah gana la 1° ronda, Emily se molestó tanto que decide ocupar el lugar de Eddy y, la 2° ronda, la gana ella, pero, contra los líderes, finalizó con un empate, aceptando cada uno, lo excelentes que son en el beyblade. Ambos equipos eran muy buenos.

Tyson (feliz):- ¡Que pelea tan emocionante!

Kenny (sonriendo):- han avanzado mucho desde el último encuentro que tuvimos en los campeonatos

Lee (sonriendo):- ¡Es curioso! Por lo general no nos conformamos con un empate pero en este caso, parece que no importa.

Michael (sonriendo): ¡Lo mismo digo! Nunca antes había empatado con alguien, pero sabes…

Michael (viendo a Mariah):- ¡Qué bueno que seamos amigos!

Kevin (viendo a Emily):- Y que la mayoría de nosotros al menos lo sea.

Mariah ve a Emily y ella le saca la lengua. Emily se enoja y ambas se evitan volteando al mismo tiempo al lado contrario. Todos se ríen y se despiden de nosotros pero antes de que se fueran, hubo una ligera duda entre ambos equipos… ¿Dónde estaba Kai?

La noche ya había caído y Kai aún no llegaba al hotel. Todo el equipo estaba preocupado, más yo.

Ray (serio):- Aquí está pasando algo extraño…

Tyson (molesto):- ¡qué quieres decir con extraño!

Ray (serio):- Por el modo en que Kai salió del cuarto cuando lo vimos Marie y yo esta mañana. El no quiso contarnos nada de lo que le pasa.

Max (sorprendido):- ¡Tienes razón!

Kenny (confundido):- Es cierto…

Me sorprendí tanto que, comencé a sentirme mal por la forma en que estaba hablando de Kai.

Marie (triste):- Yooooooo…

Todos voltearon a verme confundidos. Entendieron que algo sabía de él.

Max (sorprendido):- Marie… es cierto, me dijiste que platicarías con el cuándo lo vieras.

Marie (triste):- Si… En efecto, puedo contrales lo que me dijo… tal vez sea un indicio para poder buscarlo, pero…no quiero deshonrarlo otra vez… No quiero…

Ray se encontraba sentado en uno de los sillones del cuarto, se para de aquel lugar y se acerca ante mí, tomándome de las manos. Miro su acción y alzo la mirada. Me mira a los ojos profundamente.

Ray (serio):- Marie, amas demasiado a Kai, ¿no es así?

Marie (mirándolo preocupada):- Si…

Ray (mirándome):- También estás preocupada por él, así como nosotros lo estamos…

Marie (preocupada):- Si…

Ray (serio):- ¡Entonces debes decirnos a donde fue! Lo que nos vas a contar no es ninguna decepción hacia él. Sé que te pidió guardarlo por ser personal, pero si en verdad lo amas, debes decírnoslo, para así, poder ayudarte también. Podría ser que Kai esté en peligro y nosotros no lo sabemos…

Marie (dudosa/triste):- …

Ray (serio):- Cuéntanos todo, por favor.

Todo el equipo me mira de forma sorprendida y melancólica. En verdad, estaban preocupados por Kai. Vuelvo a ver a Ray a los ojos y comprendí la tristeza en su mirada.

Llegando todos a la abadía, entramos fácilmente. Todo parecía estar bien. No había mucha seguridad o eso aparentaba. Sin darnos cuenta, logramos activar uno de los sensores infrarrojos que estaba oculto en uno de los arbustos.

Max (sorprendido):- ¿Una abadía con seguridad de alta tecnología?

Marie (confundida):- No tiene sentido…

Kenny (nervioso):- A menos que tengan algo que ocultar…

Ray (serio):- Seguro…algo que no quieren que veamos…

Localizados por medio de cámaras de seguridad, la luz de aquella abadía nos seguía a cualquier lado. Salimos del arbusto, corriendo, hasta que ví aquel lugar donde fue la beybatalla. Recordé que Kai lo había mencionado en nuestra plática, cuando se estaban llevando a Alexander. Les informé a mi equipo y todos corrimos hacia haya, hasta que fuimos interceptados por dos chicos que salieron de la nada, cayendo del cielo.

I (enojado):- ¡Están invadiendo propiedad privada!

Tyson (enojado):- ¿Nuestro amigo está ahí adentro?

T (enojado):- ¡No!

Tyson (enojado):- Esa fue una respuesta rápida, aún no te lo hemos descrito, pero por lo que veo, si debe estar haya adentro.

I (sonrisa sarcástica):- ¿Estás seguro? Entonces entra, si haces que yo te lo permita.

Aquel niño sacó su beyblade para pelear. Tyson se emocionó que fue el primero en aceptar la batalla.

Marie (nerviosa):- Tyson…yo desconfiaría de ellos…

Tyson (enojado):- Es la única manera en que nos dejen entrar.

La batalla comenzó y ambos beyblades estaban muy parejos. Aquel niño tenía una fuerza sorprendente, era mejor que todos los jugadores a los que nos hemos enfrentado durante los torneos. El beyblade del niño, realizó una especia de ataque "zambullida" que golpeó muy fuerte a Tyson que estaba perdiendo el equilibrio.

Max (sorprendido):- ¡Tyson, te está haciendo pedazos!

Tyson (molesto):- ¡Ya lo sé, Max!

Ray (dudoso):- Hay algo extraño en ese beyblade de aquel niño…

Kenny nos explica, posterior a su análisis, que los niveles de poder de ese niño iban en aumento por cada ataque que Tyson le daba.

Ray (sorprendido):- Entonces Tyson está en problemas.

Marie (sorprendido):- está tratando de desgastarlo.

El poder de aquel chico iba en aumento. ¿Pero qué cosa era? Tyson no tenía oportunidad, pensaba que ya era el fin de todo y que yo, ya nunca volvería a ver a Kai... Lo hacía por mí. El pequeño reía porque sabía que si seguía atacándolo, sería su final. Tyson pensaba en un plan para poder derrotarlo pero, no había nada.

El chico pelirrojo oyó algo en su radar que tenía cerca de su oreja y, haciéndole una señal extraña al niño, llamó a su beyblade para cancelar la batalla.

Tyson (molesto):- Oye… aún no hemos terminado…

T (serio):- Me acaban de informar sobre tu amigo….el chico que estás buscando, su nombre es Kai, ¿no es así?

Kenny (sorprendido):- ¿Cómo lo supiste?

Sorprendida, volví a tener ese presentimiento y le imploré al muchacho pelirrojo que me lo dijera. Tenía esa extraña sensación, de querer derramar una lagrima en mi rostro.

Marie (preocupada):- ¿Dónde está? ¡Dímelo, por favor! ¡Te lo suplico! ¡Por piedad!

Con mis manos juntas a la altura de mi pecho, me noté angustiada. Ése presentimiento no ha querido desaparecer. El chico pelirrojo entre cerró un poco sus ojos y comprendió algo muy importante.

T (serio):- Hoy lo vieron cerca de la puerta trasera de la abadía… pero…estuvo demasiado tiempo afuera… Dicen….que ahora tiene fiebre.

Marie (pensando):- ¿Dicen?

Tyson (sorprendido):- Tenemos que verlo…

El chico pelirrojo se cruza de brazos y vuelve a hablarnos de forma fría.

T (serio):- Me temo que ahora no será posible. Lo están cuidando los doctores de la enfermería. Hasta que ellos no den la autorización, nadie puede entrar ahí, pero prometo que apenas se recupere, los llevaré a que lo vean.

Max (confundido):- ¿En serio?

Ray (dudoso):- Creo que… volveremos…

Aquellos se presentaron y se hacían llamar Tala e Ian. Tyson hace que cumplan su promesa pero Tala responde "claro" de una forma insípida. Nos retiramos del lugar, pero algo dentro de mí no me dejaba tranquila. Aún seguía presintiendo algo malo, pero no sabía que era.

Al día siguiente, fuimos a la exhibición de beyblades, saliendo del hotel, Tyson notó mi preocupación y, tratando de alegrarme el día, me prometió que yo sería la primera en entrar a ver a Kai a la enfermería. Sonreí pero, no fue suficiente. Llegando al lugar, nos volvimos a encontrar al equipo Whitte Tigger, incluyendo a los All Stars. Max y yo corrimos al ver nuevamente a nuestra madre. Ellos, nos informaron que pelearían contra los "Demolition Boys". Emily nos informa que ese equipo son los campeones actuales, y según las reglas internacionales, están automáticamente clasificados. Se despiden de nosotros y, de lejos, Max y yo, sonriendo, le echamos ánimo a nuestra madre para que ganen la batalla.

Acudieron al plato de batalla, posterior a su presentación, mi equipo y yo estábamos en las gradas sentados. Max y yo apoyábamos a mamá, ya que, al parecer, Rusia no los conocía como un equipo oficial. Saliendo de aquella puerta misteriosa, el anunciador presenta al pequeño Ian, quien este se dirige al plato de batalla para pelear contra su contrincante.

El 1° encuentro sería Steve contra Ian, el mismo chico que conocimos en la abadía. La batalla no duró mucho, Steve quedó fuera al instante. Con un salto espectacular que hizo Ian, fue derrotado fácilmente. Todos quedamos impactados.

Ian (sonrisa satisfactoria):- Ahí van tus datos, por la ventana…asi como tú, jajajaja.

El segundo encuentro sería Tala contra Eddy, pero volvió a pasar lo mismo. Fue derrotado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Marie (sorprendida):- ¡Son demasiado rudos!

Max (sorprendido):- Si… Lo que yo quisiera saber es, si alguien puede vencerlos…

Ray (sorprendido):- En este momento no parece posible. ¡Esperemos que alguien los elimine, antes de que ellos nos derroten!

El 3° encuentro seria Michael contra un jugador sorpresa. Todo el público esperaba ansiosamente ese momento. Cuando notamos que, saliendo de aquel lugar, mis ojos no podían captar lo que veían. Todo mi equipo quedó sorprendido y confundido a la vez.

(CONTINUARÁ…)


	4. Chapter 4

Marie (impactada):- ¡¿KAI?!

Max (sorprendido):- ¿Qué? ¿Kai? Pero…

Kenny (sorprendido):- ¡Cómo pudo hacernos algo así!

Tyson (enojado):- ¡Increíble! ¡Nunca pensé que Kai sería un traidor!

Ray (molesto):- ¡No puedo creer que nos hiciera esto!

Max (confundido):- ¿Y por qué? ¿Por qué a nosotros?

Kenny (confundido):- Me gustaría saberlo, es demasiado extraño…

Mis pensamientos se tornaron confusos. No entendía lo que pasaba. Mi única reacción fue pararme violentamente de mi asiento.

Marie (llorando):- Mi presentimiento… No… esto… snif, snif... No pude estar pasando…

Marie (grita):- ¡NO PUEDE!

Saliendo corriendo de las gradas, mi equipo se sorprendió al ver mi reacción. Ray se paró de su asiento para tranquilizarme y detenerme, pero fue demasiado tarde.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude, ya que, quería que Kai me diera una explicación de lo que había sucedido en aquella Abadía y sobre la mentira tan fría que nos dijo Tala.

Antes de que Kai llegara al plato, pude retenerlo poniéndome a la mitad de su camino. Se detuvo al instante. Lo miré de frente, aún con mis ojos cristalizados.

Marie (triste):- Kai, ¿qué es lo que te ocurre? Tú no eres así ¿Qué fue lo que te hicieron en aquella abadía? Dímelo aquí y ahora, por favor, te lo suplico…Kai…

Lo agarré de ambos brazos y lo sacudí un poco lento, por un rato. Una de mis lágrimas logró notarse en mi mejilla izquierda.

Marie (triste):- ¿Kai, me estás escuchando? ¡Eres el líder de nuestro equipo! ¡ERES NUESTRO CAPITAN! Todos te necesitamos… más yo…

Kai no me dijo nada. Me miraba de forma fría, como si en su interior, no tuviese sentimiento alguno. Él me empuja de su camino y me dio una bofetada tan fuerte, que se escuchó en todo el lugar y, hasta sangre me hizo escupir de la boca, dejándome la mejilla roja e inflamada. Mi equipo quedó confundido y mudo de la impresión, no esperaban que Kai reaccionara de esa manera. Tyson se enojó muchísimo. Mariah se sorprendió mucho, que colocó ambas manos en su boca para ser tapada, su equipo también enfureció. El equipo "All Stars" se sorprende.

Emily (sorprendida):- Marie…

Caí al suelo. Estaba sorprendida y confundida al mismo tiempo. No sabía qué hacer en ése momento, sentí miedo, la cabeza me daba vueltas, sentía como si todo se desvaneciera. Mamá vió todo y se enojó bastante. Escuché que le dijo a Michael que no tuviera piedad ante Kai en la batalla.

Fuera de su camino, él siguió sin decirme nada. Sentada e hincada, coloqué ambas manos en mi rostro y comencé a llorar.

Llegando Hiwatari al estadio, el líder de los "All Stars", jugando con su pelota de béisbol, botándola al aire para atraparla al instante, habla con él de manera molesta y seria.

Michael (molesto):- ¡Vaya, vaya! ¡Que tenemos aquí! ¡Es el pequeño traidor! ¡No tuviste aquella delicadeza y caballerosidad de decirle a Marie un "al rato hablamos" en vez de haberla humillado en público! ¡Eh! ¿Chico rudo?

Kai no le respondió y Michael se confundió.

Michael (tono burlón):- ¿Te gusta el silencio, no? Bien, no importa de qué lado estás, porque igual vas a perder.

Kai (enojado):- ¡Y qué tal si me enfrento con todo tu equipo al mismo tiempo!

Fue algo insólito e increíble, nunca antes se había visto semejante propuesta. Todo el equipo "All Stars" quedó impactado por aquellas palabras que el joven rebelde pronunció. Pese a que todos aceptaron el reto, para no se dejarse intimidar por Kai, esa fue su perdición… Todos fueron vencidos rápidamente por un beyblade distinto al de Dranzer, llamado "Black Dranzer". Los "All Stars" quedaron decepcionados ¡Quedaron fuera! Pero Kai, no conforme con eso, decide robar las bestias bit del equipo perdedor. Al ver tal horror, sentí que Kai era otra persona, no era el chico del quien me había enamorado. Michael, enojado, se hinca y golpea el suelo con su puño cerrado. Mamá se acerca ante él, con su cabello rubio corto, tapándole la expresión melancólica de sus ojos.

Judy (seria):- Michael, tu eres su capitán…tu equipo te necesita…

Me paré rápido. No entendía nada. El equipo de mamá aceptó la derrota y salieron del plato de batalla.

Marie (apenada):- Mamá, yo…

Ella no dijo nada, solo me sonrió, me toco mi cabeza con su mano y agarró mi mano, para irme con ellos fuera del plato.

Al dar la vuelta en una esquina, nos topamos con el equipo Whitte Tigger. Mariah, al verlos pasar, trataba de consolarlos, pero no hicieron caso. Ella me detiene tocándome mi hombro. No voltee. Emily se detiene por unos segundos y lo único que dice fue el nombre de Mariah, con ojos llorosos y mirada triste, retirándose del lugar.

Mariah (sorprendida):- Emily… Marie…

Marie (llorando):- ¡Mariah!

Voltee y Lloré en sus brazos, ella se sintió mal, pero, al ver aquel golpe en mi mejilla, muy roja e inflamada, comprendió todo.

Mariah (furiosa):- ¡ODIO A LOS DEMOLITION BOYS Y NUNCA PERDONARÉ A KAI POR LO QUE LES HIZO A EMILY Y A TÍ!

Mariah me hace a un lado, aun agarrándome de mis brazos, me mira hacia el frente.

Mariah (enojada):-¡Marie! ¡Voy a derrotarlo por completo en el siguiente juego!

Kevin (sorprendido):- ¿Ah? ¿Estás loca? ¡Kai es demasiado poderoso!

Mariah voltea a ver furiosa a su pequeño integrante del equipo.

Mariah (enojada):- ¡Yo no le temo a Kai! ¡Voy a pelear y voy a ganar!

Kevin (asustado):- ¡Pero qué pasará si pierdes!

Mariah (enojada):- ¡No perderé Jamás!

El equipo de Mariah está preocupado cuando recordaron como Kai había absorbido las bestias bit de los otros. ¡Tenían miedo! Pero Mariah al verme muy mal, no hubo nadie quien la detuviera. Me mandó con mi equipo, me prometió liberar las bestias bit del equipo anterior y que Kai se arrepentirá de lo que me hizo. Antes de irme, volvi a ver a Mariah, quien estaba muy enojada, podías notar su colmillo del lado derecho fuera de su boca.

Marie (triste):- ¡Mariah!

Mariah (seria):- ¡Marie!

Marie (triste):- Suerte en todo…

Mariah (sonriendo):- ¡No te preocupes!

Fui a las gradas como Mariah me lo había indicado. Mi equipo, al verme muy mal, me consuela, Max se puso serio y preocupado. Cuando lo abracé, lo hice de forma indefensa y miedosa, se sorprendió mucho cuando notó mi mejilla inflamada.

Max (pensando):- Kai… ¡Cómo pudiste!

Al empezar el 2° encuentro pero ahora con el equipo Whitte Tigger, sólo los "Demolition Boys" habían mandado a Kai a pelear. El equipo de Mariah pensó que a lo mejor les temían.

Mariah (enojada):- Lo hacen por que saben que los vamos a derrotar

Enojándose aún más, podías notar en el interior de sus pupilas, una expresión felina bien marcada.

El 1° encuentro fue rápido. Kai robó la bestia bit de Gary. Mi equipo estaba impresionado, nunca lo habían visto comportarse de esa manera. Estaba preocupada, me dolía todo lo que él estaba haciendo.

El segundo encuentro sería contra Mariah. Kai se burló de ella.

Mariah (enojada):- Kai, no entiendo por qué has cambiado tanto desde la última vez que te ví. Eres frío, desalmado, cruel y golpeaste a Marie, la chica a quien protegías, cuidabas y amabas tanto, incluso, escuchabas sus consejos…

Kai (molesto):- ¿Has venido a luchar o a charlar?

Mariah (enojada):- ¡Es hora de darte una cucharada de tu propia medicina!

La beybatalla comenzó. Fue una pelea muy pareja, parecía que Mariah estaba por ganar cuando usó su ataque zarpazo y ataque arañazo al mismo tiempo pero, no fue suficiente. Se sorprendió cuando realizó su oponente una maniobra evasiva.

Mariah (grita):- ¡OH NO! ¡SE ME ESCAPÓ DE ENTRE LAS GARRAS!

Kai usó la bestia bit de Eddy, logrando darle un "ponzoñazo" a Galux, dejándola paralizada y destruyendo por completo su beyblade, ganando así la batalla para después, robar su bestia bit. Al verla triste y sufriendo, mi corazón se partía a la mitad. Comencé a reflexionar todo lo que estaba viendo y comprendí que el Kai que yo conocí, jamás haría eso. Agaché la cabeza y mi fleco tapaba la mitad de mi rostro. Max me abraza más fuerte para tranquilizar mi dolor, haciéndome entender que no estaba sola.

El tercer encuentro con Lee comenzó pero, fue igual de rápido. Robó su bestia bit posterior a su perdida en la batalla. Mi equipo no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados al ver aquella crueldad de Kai, así que, al término del torneo, por la noche, todo el equipo Bladebreakers fue a la abadía. Querían saber el cambio tan repentino de su actitud

Entrando al lugar, Tyson gritaba su nombre por todos lados. Todo el equipo hizo lo mismo pero ahora fue en todo el lugar hasta que volvimos a ver aquel edificio donde había peleado con Alexander. Intentamos abrirla manualmente pero nunca se movió. Hasta que use mi beyblade y logre romper un pedazo de ésta. La alarma se activó, no nos importó que todos decidimos entrar. Corrimos un cierto tramo hasta que un chico logró atrapar al "jefe" botándose por sorpresa en una de las esquinas del lugar, pero Max se quedó para defenderlo.

Marie (asustada):- ¡Hermano, No!

Max (enojado):- ¡Sigan buscando a Kai!

Tyson (enojado):- Regresaremos, tú defiende a Kenny

Marie (asustada):- ¡Hermano!

Max (enojado):- ¡Tranquila, Marie! ¡Hazlo reflexionar cuando lo encuentres!

Sorprendida, Tyson me jala y lo dejamos solo con esos muchachos. Por más que corríamos, aquella abadía parecía un laberinto ¡ERA MUY GRANDE!

Ray, Tyson y yo logramos ocultarnos por un momento en un espacio entre aquellas paredes. Logramos ver cómo es que los chicos que Boris entrenaba, corrían para buscarnos.

Tyson (voz baja):- ¡creo que los perdimos!

Marie (voz baja):- No lo creo…

Ray (voz baja):- separémonos. Yo atraeré su atención y ustedes busquen a Kai.

Marie (voz baja):- es un buen plan.

Tyson (voz baja):- Acepto

Ray se separa para salvarnos y unos chicos corren tras de él, cuando salimos de nuestro escondite, los demás chicos lograron vernos, así que junto a Tyson corrimos lo más rápido que pudimos por aquel pasillo tétrico, oscuro y pesado, hasta que nos separamos, ya que eran demasiados. De tanto correr, me estaba cansando, hasta que ví una puerta extraña entre abierta y decidí meterme en esta para encerrarme y ocultarme. Oí entre la puerta como los chicos pasaban rápido para buscarme. Al voltear y ver detenidamente ése lugar, era algo espantoso. Había muchos animales vivos encerrados en cilindros gigantes en agua, a éstos, les estaban extrayendo sus almas con tecnología super avanzada para, posteriormente, colocarlas en los beyblades.

Marie (asustada):- ¿Que es todo esto? ¿Es horrible?

Logré oir pasos y me alejé de la puerta, pero al ver salir de entre esos recipientes, a un hombre con vestimenta extraña y entre sus ojos, tenía como una especie de mascara antifaz de color negro, que era difícilmente irreconocible, me asusté horrible.

Boris (serio):- Yo creo que es hermoso. De eso están hechos los sueños y pesadillas. Absorben la energía de los espíritus sagrados y los concentra, extrayendo toda compasión y alegría, creado así la bestia bit suprema.

Marie (asustada):- Quien es usted…. ¡y que es este lugar!

Boris (sonrisa macabra):- ¡Mi lady! Es muy extraño que no se acuerde de mí.

Poniendo mis ojos entre cerrados, mis recuerdos dieron a flote y logré reconocerlo.

Marie (sorprendida):- Us-usted… ¡Es Boris! K-Kai me dijo que…

Boris (molesto): - Kai… Este es su lugar y nunca más volverá a irse de aquí. Lo entrenamos para convertirse en el beyluchador más grande del mundo.

Marie (asustada):- ¿Cómo dice?

Boris (sonrisa satisfactoria):- Aquí en Biovolt, seleccionamos a los niños genéticamente perfectos y mejoramos sus habilidades, hasta la eficiencia máxima. Se construyó esta abadía con total privacidad para que nadie nos interrumpiera.

La verdad duele pero, todo lo que Boris me decía, lo negaba. Pero trataba de convencerme.

Marie (aterrada):- ¡No es cierto! ¡Lo que usted me dice…es mentira! ¡Kai nunca nos traicionaría! ¡Más a mí! Y junto con mi equipo te detendremos. A ti y tus oscuros planes.

Boris (sonrisa sarcástica):- jajajaj, ¡Ah! con que Kai es tu novio ¿Y tú estas segura de eso?

Marie (confundida):- ¿qué quiere decir?

Boris (sonrisa macabra):- ¿No te fue suficiente, aquella humillación en público que pasaste?

Marie (confundida):- ¿?

Boris (sonrisa macabra):- ¿Quieres saber la verdad? ¡Aquí está!

Acercándose a la pared, en una parte de éste, salió una pantalla para mostrarme a Kai, quien este entrenaba de una forma extraña, haciendo simulaciones por computadora y muchas cosas raras en otros lados. Pese a que era el capitán, conocía nuestras maniobras y trucos, logra anticipar cada uno de nuestros movimientos. Tiene datos de todos los integrantes del lugar y las bestias bit que poseemos. En aquella simulación, logra vencer a todo mi equipo de varias formas para ganar la victoria rápidamente.

Me acerque a aquel lugar de forma lenta y dudosa para verlo más de acerca y entender lo que sucedía.

Boris (sonrisa satisfactoria):- ¿Sabes? A pesar de que los logra vencer…hay una persona a la que no puede todavía.

Marie (mirando la pantalla):- ¿Como dice?

Boris se acerca ante mi, me alza mi barbilla con la yema de sus dedos de la mano derecha para que lo viera a los ojos a través de aquella mascara.

Boris (sonrisa sarcástica):- Si Marie, tu eres la única beyluchadora fuerte de todo tu equipo. Eres aún más fuerte que Kai.

Comenzó a tocar con su otra mano mi cintura, pero lo hacía de una forma extraña. Cerré mis ojos y comencé a temblar del miedo.

Boris (mirada pícara):- Ante cualquier simulación que Kai haga, jamás te logra derrotar. Algo tienes que por eso, le eres muy especial…

Boris dejo de tocar mi cintura, ahora, toca a mí cabello, pasando sus dedos sobre de estos y agarró un tramo de este para olerlos detenidamente. Hizo que me pusiera más nerviosa y temblara de miedo.

Boris (mirada pícara):- ¡Eres perfecta! Únete a nuestro equipo. Seremos invencibles con tu poder, así, podrás estar con él, no te sentirás sola nunca por el resto de vida. Te daremos toda comodidad. Serás muy felíz aquí…

Posterior a esas palabras, llevó sus dedos de aquella mano a tocar de una forma sensual mis labios, haciendo que nos fundiéramos en uno.

Boris (sonrisa pícara):- Más conmigo, pequeña…

Me besa de una forma satisfactoria, en la que cualquier pecador caería en esa dulce tentación. Me sorprendí abriendo mis ojos rápidamente y me asusté horrible. Me miraba de una forma lujuriosa.

Marie (pensando):- ¡ESO NUNCA!

Enojada, patee a Boris en su pierna de una forma muy fuerte que gritó del dolor. Me zafé de él y me alejé lo más que podía, chocando con la pared. Coloqué mis brazos y manos en mi pecho, poniéndome muy nerviosa.

Boris (enojado):- ¡MADITA PERRA…!

Marie (asustada):- No-No me voy de aquí hasta que hable con Kai…

Boris (enojado):- ¡Como quieras!

Cuando volví a ver a Kai, puse una mirada tierna y corrí a abrazarlo. Me sentía protegida por él, pero no reaccionó ante nada. Sus músculos estaban inmóviles. Lo miré a los ojos.

Kai (molesto):- ¡Nunca debiste haber venido, Marie!

Marie (sonriendo triste):- Tenía que hacerlo… estaba muy preocupada por ti.

Decidí besarlo en su mejilla de manera dulce para que supiera que aún lo seguía amando pero, Kai no hizo nada. Aún seguía frío en sentimientos y me miraba muy molesto.

Marie (sonriendo triste):- Yo… quiero que regreses las bestias bit de Mariah y los demás, por favor. No quiero verlos tristes…

Kai (molesto):- Aquellas personas que pierden una batalla, no son dignas de tener bestias bit

Marie (confundida):- ¿Qué?

(CONTINUARÁ…)


	5. Chapter 5

Le toqué su rostro de una forma tierna, pero él me agarró y me apretó muy fuerte de mi muñeca, haciendo que me quejara del dolor. Me volvió a golpear y a empujarme, cayendo al suelo de sentón.

Marie (llorando):- ¿Kai, que es lo que te sucede?

Kai (furioso): - Nunca más vuelvas a tocarme

Marie (llorando): - Pero que locuras dices…

Kai sacó de su bolso del pantalón, su beyblade y, me lo botó a la cara de una forma muy agresiva, lastimándome un poco mi rostro. Cayendo en mis ropas, noté que era Dranzer. Miro sorprendida y lo recojo con mis manos.

Marie (llorando): - ¿Dranzer? ¿Pero por qué? Si tú y él era… eran muy unidos. Él siempre se quedó a tu lado, incluso en las peores batallas de tu vida.

Alzo la mirada para que notara mi rostro mojado, pero, no le fue suficiente para él

Marie (llorando): - ¿Dónde quedó el Kai del quien me enamorè?

Kai (enojado): - Dranzer ya no me sirve para nada, al igual que tú. ¡Es historia antigua! ahora tengo a "Black Dranzer" y es más poderoso que ése inútil beyblade.

Me enojé por su respuesta que, decido pararme rápidamente, pese a lo lastimada por los golpes que me dio, me puse a la defensiva.

Marie (llorando): - ¡KAI! ¡NO ME CAMBIES LA CONVERSACIÒN!

Kai (enojado): - ¡Un verdadero beyluchador debe de estar por encima de la lealtad y la amistad!

La sensación que tenía se hizo realidad. Mi corazón se destrozaba por dentro. Me toqué mi mejilla donde me había golpeado en el beyestadio, y comprendí que sus palabras eran ciertas.

Marie (llorando):- Éste es el adiós, ¿verdad?

Kai (molesto): - Hoy permitiré que te vayas, pero volveremos a encontrarnos en el campeonato. recuérdalo Marie… ¡ERES MI ENEMIGA Y NO DUDARÈ EN ANIQUILARTE! ¡O ASESINARTE, SI TENGO LA POSIBILIDAD!

Sorprendida, me quedé por unos segundos sin habla, hizo que el miedo se apoderara de mí, pero pese a eso, no me dejé intimidar.

Marie (llorando): - Esto…no está pasando ¡NO PUEDE! ¿Kai, qué fue lo que te hicieron aquí? ¡Tú no eres así!

Sin decirme nada, Kai se dá la vuelta y se retira del lugar. Boris, al escuchar nuestra ruptura, mira a Kai de una forma lascivia nuevamente. Al ver como ondeaba su cabello en el aire, ver sus brazos bien desarrollados y mirar su pelvis… Sólo esperaba el momento para que el impuro deseo y la maldita tentación se apoderaran de todo su cuerpo, para ser su único dueño y amo del joven adolescente.

Saliendo de la Abadía, mi equipo se me acercó corriendo, al verme llorar, no comprendían el por qué. Me echaban ánimo para que lo volviéramos a intentar las veces que sean necesarias. Mi habla fue muda, sólo con mostrarles el beyblade de Kai, entendieron que todo había terminado.

Aquella noche, me dormí con Max, me sentía mal durmiendo sola. Platicaba de todo lo que me había dicho Kai en aquella abadía y la herida que no vieron en mi rostro por lo oscuro de la noche. Cada parte que narraba, mis ojos se llenaban de agua. Max me dijo que era raro el comportamiento de Kai, que, supone él, tal vez hubo algo, un convencimiento tan fuerte que aceptó unírseles a ellos. Él no cree que ese sea su carácter verdadero.

Al día siguiente, fui con Max a despedirme de mamá en el aeropuerto. Platicábamos un poco y nos menciona que lamenta la perdida de aquel integrante de nuestro equipo. Me dolió un poco mi pecho, pero mamá lo entendió.

Judy (sonrisa tierna):- ¿Hija, te gusta mucho ese muchacho, verdad?

Marie (triste):- No quería que nadie más lo supiera…

Judy (sonriendo):- Hija, no puedes engañarme, incluso a tu padre. Todos pasamos por esa hermosa etapa.

Marie (triste):- Hermosa no creo que sea la palabra indicada…

Judy (sonrisa tierna):- Hija…

Mi madre me abraza de lado para transmitirme su energía positiva. Sonreí un poco.

Judy (sonriendo):- desde que me visitaste al laboratorio, noté que ya te gustaba ese muchacho. Créeme, aunque es frío y no tan simpático, es muy listo y gentil. Comprendí que te trataría como una princesa. El acto que hizo aquella vez para salvarlos, cuando la barrera de cristal estaba por aplastarlos, demuestra su valentía y protección…

Max (serio):- También le dije a Marie que debió haber sido un convencimiento tan fuerte que por eso Kai acepto unírseles.

Judy (mirando a Max):- Tienes razón, Max. Eso explica el por qué te hizo lo que te hizo cuando lo retuviste en el beyestadio. Buscaba alguna forma para deshacerse de ti, y una excelente opción, fue esa…golpearte en frente de todos y mentirte.

Marie (dudosa):- En la abadía, también Boris trataba de convencerme para que yo me les uniera, por poseer una bestia bit poderosa…

Judy (seria):- Pero ese bit jamás se les unirá, la conozco bien…

Max y yo volteamos a verla muy sorprendidos por aquella respuesta. No la esperábamos. Mamá cerró sus ojos, agachó un poco su cabeza y sonrió. Nos agarró a ambos de las manos fuertemente.

Marie (confundida):- ¿La conoces bien?

Judy (sonriendo): -… La misma que me dieron sus abuelos cuando yo fui joven: ¡Draitan! ¡Draciel!

Max (felíz):- ¿Tu jugaste beyblade, mamá?

Judy (sonriendo):- antes de que tu padre y yo nos casáramos, tus abuelos nos dieron estas reliquias. Yo controlaba a Draitan y tu padre a Draciel. Éramos lo mejores en el beyestadio.

Judy (suspira):- Draitan poseía una energía sin igual. Siempre que había un problema en el plato de batalla, realizaba por si sola su propia jugada. Protegía al jugador y a las personas que amabas y era obediente con estas…jamás comprendí como es que lo hacía…

Judy (sonriendo):- Tu padre y yo decidimos formar una familia y dejar el beyblade para siempre pero, sus abuelos, aún seguían platicándoles sobre sus Bestias bit, las aventuras que cada una pasaba y ello… Las tienen en sus manos.

Me puse felíz cuando lo dijo. Antes de que terminara la plática, sólo me refirió ante mí que no me ilusionara y me creara una fantasía ante Kai, ya que la realidad es muy diferente. Si el destino quiere que sigua con él, adelante, pero, si es lo contrario, acéptalo, hay mucha vida por delante. Mamá nos abrazó a ambos con sus brazos y reímos felizmente, haciendo que mi actitud amargada y triste cambiara. Fue en ese momento en que fuimos interrumpidos por Emily, quien nos informa que nuestro equipo se encontraba peleando con Kai en un lago, más al norte de la ciudad, justo en estos momentos. Ella nos muestra una foto satelital y, efectivamente, eran ellos.

Marie (sorprendida): - De seguro Kai debió haberlos llamado y desafiado, para quitarles sus bestias bit…

Max (enojado): - Debemos llegar ahí lo más rápido que podamos…tenemos que ayudarlos…

Asentí con la cabeza hasta que mamá intervino.

Judy (seria): - ¡Yo los ayudar! ¡Analizaremos la foto y los llevare en el avión privado de nuestro laboratorio! ¡Pueden contar con ello!

Marie (sorprendía): - Mamá…

Emily (preocupada):- Buena suerte, Max y Marie.

Estando un rato en el avión, rumbo al lugar, mamá nos informa que ya mero llegábamos. Noté a Max un poco molesto y pensativo.

Max (pensando):- ¿Cómo pudiste hacernos esto Kai, como?

Judy (seria):- hemos llegado al lago, ahí encontrarás a tus amigos.

Marie (sonriendo): - Gracias mamá.

Judy (sonrisa sarcástica): - Y no se preocupen hijos, analizaremos al equipo "Demolition Boys" y sus tácticas en el beyestadio. Ésto, no se quedará así.

Max y yo saltamos en paracaídas y por sorpresa tomamos a nuestro equipo. Max lanza su beyblade, cayendo el lago congelado. Tenía una velocidad impresionante.

Kai (enojado):- ¿Vaya, vaya, vienen a salvar a sus amiguitos, verdad?

Max (enojado):- Nunca nos quitarás el espíritu de equipo a los Bladebreakers

Kai (molesto):- Tú nunca fuiste problema para mí.

Kai (grita):- ¡ATACA, BLACK DRANZER!

Max aumentó su defensa y el beyblade de Kai rebotó, no causó daño.

Max (enojado):- Hace falta más poderes malignos que un ejército de bestias bit.

Llegando a suelo firme, ambos nos quitamos los paracaídas. Kai usó todo el poder de las bestias bit en el beyblade de Max.

Marie (preocupada):- ¡KAI! ¡YA BASTA! ¡POR FAVOR!

Kai no me escuchó, ni siquiera me miró. Estaba concentrado en la batalla. El hielo del lago, poco a poco empezaba a romperse lentamente por el peso de nosotros y la fricción de los beyblade.

Max (enojado):- Ahora soy más fuerte, Kai, pero no un estúpido ¡Así que ríndete!

Kai (enojado):- ¡Nunca me rendiré! ¡Siente mi poder!

Max (pensando):- Kai descuidó su defensa…

Max (sonriendo): - ¡Marie, es ahora! ¡Tienes que lanzárselo para él!

Marie (confundida): - ¿Lanzárselo?

Lo miré confundida un rato, hasta que comprendí lo oculto en sus palabras.

Marie (seria):- entendido.

Lanzado el beyblade, éste corre velozmente en dirección a ambos beyblades, lográndose ver una franja roja entre ellos. Kai estaba confundido. ¿Quién habrá lanzado ese beyblade? Al verme con el corazón roto, le hice ver que era Dranzer, y que ambos nos habíamos vuelto más fuertes.

Kai (furioso):- ¡CÓMO TE ATREVES A TRAERLO AQUÍ, DESGRACIADA!

Marie (enojada):- Pues me parece que a alguien le dolió verlo. Créeme Kai, él sabe todo lo que está sufriendo… ¡PERO TODO TERMINARÁ AHORA MISMO!

Marie (grita): - ¡DRANZER! ¡FLECHA DE FUEGO!

Con una velocidad impresionante, logré sacar el beyblade de Kai, siendo derrotado vergonzosamente. Mi blade que tenía guardado en mi bolsa, brilló un poco, el Dranzer de Kai, también responde. Estaba impactado, su mente había explotado, no concebía lo que sus ojos habían presenciado.

¡Black Dranzer! El Beyblade más poderoso del mundo, fue derrotado por unos "simples aficionados", como los otros equipos los denominaban, incluso él, por pertenecer a un equipo que no le correspondía. Kai recogió su beyblade y entre sus manos comenzó a hablar solo: "¿Cómo es que logré hacerlo sin la ayuda de mi Draitan?". Sus sentidos se desconectaron, estaba completamente hido. Nunca juzgues el poder de una bestia bit.

El hielo se rompió y Kai quedó flotando en éste y, poco a poco, por su peso, comenzaba a hundirse. Mi equipo se acercó ante él para auxiliarlo, Max me gritaba para que también yo lo ayudara pero me quede parada en ése mismo lugar, viéndolo a lo lejos. Tyson extendía su mano para ayudarlo.

Kenny (grita):- Kai, dale la mano a Tyson.

Kai (impactado):- Chicos…a pesar de todas las cosas malas que les hice… ¿Aún confían en mí?

Tyson (serio):- Podrás ser el señor amargado del grupo, pero nadie conoce más técnicas, estrategias y formas de pelear de los beyblades oponentes, más que tú.

Ray (sorprendido):- Nos has enseñado muchas cosas y sin ti, jamás hubiéramos llegado a este torneo de Rusia…

Max (sonrisa sarcástica):- Además, hay una cierta persona que te necesita más que nosotros…

Kai, al escuchar las últimas palabras de Max, logra verme a lo lejos, parada, agarrándome de mis brazos, con mirada triste y melancólica, notándose aún mi herida que realizó en mi rostro. En mí, nota una pequeña lagrima salir de mis ojos. Se sorprende y se preocupa.

Kai (sorprendido):- Marie…

Voltee a verlo un poco triste tras escuchar mi nombre.

Kai (arrepentido):- Mi amor… Chicos… ¡Perdóneme!

Kai voltea a su lado contrario, cerrando sus ojos y apretándolos lográndose ver, una pequeña lágrima salir de sus ojos, iluminada por los rayos del sol. Agarrando de la mano a Tyson, mi equipo lo ayuda haciendo lo mismo. De pronto, se nota otra mano que también ayuda…Corrí para ayudar el último impulso, hasta que salió sano y salvo del lugar.

Max (sorprendido):- Vaya…eso estuvo cerca…

Tyson (sorprendido):- ¿Y bien? ¿Que nos dices?

Ray (sorprendido):- serias de mucha ayuda en las finales.

Kai suspira, se para del suelo y se retira, informándonos que arreglará unas cosas con Boris. No quiso decir más. Me levanté, corrí y lo detuve por unos segundos para darle su Dranzer.

Marie (mirada triste):- Kai…esto…te pertenece…Creo que Dranzer le alegraría regresar contigo…

Kai (enamorado):- Así como tú conmigo…

Lo mire sorprendida. Kai me agarró de mi mano donde tenía a su beyblade y tocó mi mejilla lastimada, me asusté que mi reacción fue brincar.

Marie (mirada triste):- ¿Cómo dices?

Kai (enamorado):- Prometo no hacerlo de nuevo, te respetaré…

Marie (confundida):- ¿Qué?

Kai (enamorado):-…Quiero retomar lo que habíamos dejado pendiente en el lago…

Kai, sin pensarlo, me besó en los labios de forma tan apasionada que hasta me hizo perder los sentidos. Mi equipo quedo sorprendido, nunca habían visto a kai hacer semejante acto enfrente de ellos. Al término del beso, me dejo sin palabras y con rostro perplejo. Agarra su blade, me junta mis manos, las besa de forma tierna y se retira del lugar en un helicóptero que Boris le había dado, para ir ajustar cuentas con él.

Max se acerca ante mí, ya que aún seguía perpleja por la acción que había tomado conmigo.

Max (sonriendo):- ¿Eso quiere decir que regresaron, verdad?

Moví mi cabeza, siendo afirmatoria mi respuesta. Por el impacto, no podía emitir sonido alguno. Mi reacción en ese momento, fue desmayarme por un rato. Las emociones fueron tantas, que se juntaron.

En el hotel, cuando Kai había regresado, todos festejamos y brindamos por Kai. Yo estaba a lado de él abrazándolo muy felíz.

Kenny (sonriendo):- Nos alegra que hayas vuelto al equipo.

Tyson (mirada pícara):- Supongo que no podías vivir sin Marie, ¿o me equivoco?

Ambos nos miramos a los ojos fijamente y volteamos a lados contrarios un poco sonrojados y apenados. Yo, sólo sonreí.

Max (sonriendo):- Jajajaja, sabes que no era lo mismo sin Kai.

Ray (sonriendo):- Me alegra que hayas regresado al equipo, Kai. Por un rato nos preocupamos mucho por ti.

Kenny (sonriendo):- Bien, en realidad, que Kai cambiara de equipo, fue lo mejor que nos pudo haber pasado.

Marie (sorprendida):- No estarás hablando en serio…

Kenny (sonriendo): - Kai, ha estado intentando mantener su distancia desde que se unió a nuestro equipo….formando una barrera invisible entre él y nosotros… Hizo falta que se convirtiera en nuestro enemigo para que extrañara nuestra amistad y, ahora que la barrera está rota, Kai realmente es un miembro del equipo.

Ray (sonriendo): - Kenny tiene razón, tuvo que pasar todo esto para que Kai abriera los ojos.

(CONTINUARÀ…)


	6. Chapter 6

Voltee a verlo a los ojos y me miraba de forma tierna y enamorada. Le sonreí que, lo abracé de su brazo izquierdo y le dí un beso en la megilla, él, se sonroja que no podía simularla.

Marie (enamorada):- Y también…expresar su sentir y pensar en frente de nosotros.

Max (sonriendo):- ¡Bien dicho! Nadie se mete con nosotros y vive para contarlo.

Kenny (dudoso):- Si… si sólo supiéramos a quien o que nos enfrentamos.

Tyson (serio):- Kenny tiene razón, algo raro está pasando aquí.

Marie (preocupada):- Es cierto Kai ¿Que es lo que trama Boris y los demolition Boys?

Kai voltea a verme, aun tenía esa mirada seria en sus ojos.

Kai (serio): He hiciste bien en contarles para que me buscaran en la abadía…

Sorprendida, no supe que decir. Sonreí por sus palabras. Me agarra de mi mano y entrelaza sus dedos con los mios.

Kai (serio):- Esta bien, les diré todo lo que sé, pero no les gustará nada de lo que van a oir.

Todos pusimos atención a sus palabras.

Kai (serio):- BIOVOLT es una asociación secreta que tiene en mente tomar el control del mundo convirtiendo a las bestias bit en armas. Para alcanzar su objetivo, eligen a jóvenes adolescentes que tienen el potencial de entrenarlos duramente para que se conviertan en soldados de su ejército. Luego, se les lava el cerebro para que crean que la victoria es la única opción que pueden elegir y que perder "es la humillación máxima". Los jóvenes que no pueden cumplir con esos estándares, ya sea por agotamiento o perdida de alguna batalla, son alejados de los otros bladers entrenados y son arrojados en celdas o amarrados de las muñecas en calabozos, para posteriormente…

Kai se muestra un poco sentido y asqueado. Cerrando sus ojos, se silencia un rato. Tenía que decirlo, aunque fuese repugnante, para que sus compañeros estuviesen enterados.

Kai (asqueado):- para… posteriormente… cometer estrupo con ellos… Golpeados brutalmente y a sangre fría, los dejaban a su suerte. Si sobrevivían a eso, podían seguir en el régimen, si no, eran expulsados definitivamente.

Mi equipo quedó completamente silenciado. Nunca creían que, aquel lugar fuese el infierno propio. Tal era el silencio que podías escuchar el caer de un alfiler.

Marie (preocupada):- Entonces…Alexander…

Kai me mira serio, recordando lo que vio, suspira y trata de no herirme mucho.

Kai (serio):- Lo ví pero, no pudo sobrevivir…y no me refiero a que lo expulsaron. Lo desgarraron y no pudieron parar la hemorragia, mas agregando los azotes que le dieron…

Kai (triste):- Lo siento, Marie…

Miro perpleja a Kai. No tenía habla. Al sentirse aquella sensación fría en el aire, Max decide hablar para olvidar lo último que dijo.

Max (sorprendido):- ¿Piensan convertir a nuestras bestias bit en armas?

Ray (disgustado):- Parece que podríamos vernos superados ampliamente esta vez.

Kai me suelta y se cruza de brazos, agacha la cabeza y suspira. Yo aún lo miraba al rostro.

Kai (serio):- Fui un miembro de ellos también…

Tyson (confundido):- ¿Cómo dices?

Kai (serio):-… entrené en ese lugar con Boris. Tenías que ser muy hábil y listo para no llegar a ése castigo… Madurar muy rápido…y no confiar en nadie.

Marie (sorprendida):- Kai…

Tyson (sorprendido):- ¿Qué? Viejo, no te creo. ¿Cómo llegaste a involucrarte con esa clase de sujetos?

Kai se queda cayado y pensativo, hasta que fuimos interrumpidos por el mismo señor Dickenson quien entraba a la puerta de nuestra habitación del hotel.

Nos refería que, la formación de nuestro equipo no fue casualidad. Cada parte estaba conectaba hacia el joven Hiwatari. Él, sabía todo lo de Kai, incluso, de que el jefe supremo era el mismo abuelo de Kai: Voltaire Hiwatari.

Juntos somos una fuerza poderosa y los bladebreakers avanzaremos sin que nos detengan. Juntamos nuestras manos y Kai también hizo lo mismo.

Marie (enamorada):- Kai…

Kai (sonrisa satisfactoria):- Estarían muy perdidos sin mí.

Al día siguiente, fuimos rumbo al beyestadio. El abuelo de Tyson era quien conduciría el bus. Durante todo el viaje, Tyson y su abuelo se la pasaban peleando. Max y los demás nos aguantábamos la risa.

Estando a mitad del camino, mi equipo charlaba.

Max (sonriendo):- Al menos el abuelo logró mantener el autobús en la carretera.

Tyson (dudoso):- Si, por ahora…

Kenny (serio):- Bien, creo que hay que realizar un plan de juego para derrotar al equipo contrincante. No queremos ser los primeros en arrojar la toalla.

Ray (serio):- Esto vá muy en serio.

Ray volteo a ver a Kai quien estaba sentado en el lugar de enfrente, conmigo.

Viendo hacia la ventana, decidí voltear a verlo. Con ojos cerrados, brazos cruzados y piernas igual, sonreí de forma tierna y, mirando hacia el lado contrario de él, comencé a resbalarme de lado, lentamente, hasta estar recargada sobre su hombro. Kai suspira, agacha la cabeza y sonríe. Ray desvía su vista al piso y sonríe de forma tierna, pero eso sería por poco tiempo… Un helicóptero de los Demolition Boys nos acosaba, a tal grado de que el abuelo estrelló el bus contra un árbol. Todos salimos de ahí por las ventanas.

Ian bajo de aquel helicóptero y nos retó a un duelo lanzando su blade hacia nosotros pero Max respondió a su juego. Pese a que tenía una excelente defensa, no fue suficiente para Ian. Fue derrotado rápidamente sin que le diera tiempo para respirar.

Robado su bestia bit, Draciel, a tal grado de herir a mi hermano físicamente, los gritos desgarradores de Max, hicieron que los odiara a muerte. Ian se regresa al helicóptero y se retiran del lugar, burlándose de nosotros. Mi hermano, se arrastra en la tierra, toma su blade y lo recoge, sosteniéndolo aun en sus manos heridas, comienza a llorar.

Max (triste):- No te preocupes, Draciel, te encontraré y te tendré de nuevo. No importa a cuantos Demolition Boys tenga que derrotar.

Me acerqué ante él y me senté hincada, lo abracé para calmar su dolor y el igual hizo lo mismo.

Marie (triste):- Cuentas conmigo, Max… No estás solo…

Después del incidente con el autobús, tuvimos que caminar para llegar a nuestro destino. Tyson cargaba a mi hermano, estaba cansado. Ray y Kai pedían cargarlo para que descansara un rato, pero él se negaba hasta que llegáramos al estadio.

Vimos a lo lejos, un autobús que se acercaba. Kenny les hizo señas para que se detuviera y nos dieran un "aventón" hacia nuestro destino. Cuando, se detuvo y bajaron del medio de transporte, la grata sorpresa, eran nada más y nada menos que Oliver y Enrique.

Mi equipo quedo confundido pero yo me puse feliz, ya que finalmente lo vuelvo a ver.

Marie (feliz):- ¡Oliver! ¡Enrique! ¡Nos salvaron!

Corrí rápidamente a abrazar a Enrique quien, me recibe, cargándome, dándome una vuelta en el aire para recibirlo entre sus brazos.

Tyson (dudoso):- ¡Hey Kai! ¿No piensas golpear a Enrique? Te está bajando a Marie…

Kai (serio):- Si quieres golpearlo, hazlo tú. Yo confío en ella.

Estando dentro de su autobús, nos ofrecieron té para degustar y platicamos un poco.

Kenny (confundido):- No entiendo… ¿por qué Jhonny y Robert no están con ustedes?

Oliver (nervioso):- ahmmmmmmmmmmmmm….nuestros horarios no coincidieron…

Keny (confundido):- Pero yo creí que ustedes cuatro, ya jugaban como equipo.

Oliver (nervioso):- ahmmmmmmmmm…bien…

Enrique coloca sus brazos detrás de su nuca y cruza su pierna, interrumpiendo la plática de Kenny.

Enrique (sorprendido):- No nos han dicho el por qué estaban ahí parados, ahora que lo pienso, no les vi ningún vehículo.

Tyson (molesto):- Los demolition boys, fueron quienes nos hicieron esto.

Oliver (soprendido):- ¿Ah si?

Marie (triste):-Le… arrebataron con crueldad al Draciel de mi hermano…

Max se sintió y puso una mirada triste. Le agarré su mano con ternura para no verlo así.

Ray (serio):- Pese a que peleó con todas sus fuerzas, la habilidad de aquel niño, no se compara con nada.

Tyson (molesto):- Si aquel integrante de los demoition boys tiene esta habilidad, los demás miembros serian invencibles de enfrentar…

Molesto, solo apretó un poco fuerte sus puños. Enrique nota su reacción.

Enrique (comprensivo):- Tyson, puedo entender tu rabia contra Boris, sin embargo…

Enrique (sonriendo):- Yo creo que necesitaras un pequeño refuerzo…

Voltee a ver a Enrique de forma confundida. Me mira a los ojos y me guiña el ojo. Me sorprendí porque, entendí su indirecta, incluso Kai, pero Tyson no entendía nada. En ése momento, el carro de Oliver se detuvo y nos dejó a todos muy confundidos. Su mayordomo nos informa que algo le ocurría al motor del carro y que tardaría en reparar aquella parte. Oliver y Enrique realizaron una expresión rara y nos invitaron a que estiráramos las piernas un rato. Confusos, aceptamos.

Cuando bajamos del vehículo, notamos que estábamos en un lugar completamente aislado, cubierto de nieve. Entramos al lugar que, parecía un palacio ruso pero en ruinas, viendo para todos lados, oímos a lo lejos una voz de alguien quien comenzaba reírse.

Tyson (dudoso):- Esa voz…

De la oscuridad, en aquel palacio, salió Robert.

Robert (sonrisa sarcástica):- ¡Miren que tenemos aquí!

Marie (asustada):- ¡Robert!

Lo miré de forma aterrada y nerviosa, reaccionando de un salto notorio, le agarré la mano a Kai fuertemente y me oculté de tras de él. Robert vió mi reacción, que solo puso una mirada triste y pensativa.

Tyson (enojado):- ¡Qué estás haciendo aquí a mitad de Rusia!

Robert voltea a ver a Tyson de forma muy seria y se cruza de brazos.

Robert (serio):- Yo diría, por lo que parece, que has tenido un pequeño encuentro con Boris…

Ray (sorprendido):- ¿Cómo supiste eso?

Robert (serio):- Y Max… es una lástima que hayas perdido a tu Bestia Bit en la batalla. Por supuesto, si no hubieras hecho ese sacrificio, tu hermana Marie y los otros hubieran perdido la suya tambien…

Max (triste):- ¿Que…que quieres decir?

Tyson (molesto):- ¿Quieres luchar con nosotros o que es lo que quieres?

Robert (serio):- Eso lo debes decidir tú…

Ray (molesto):- No lo haremos

Robert (serio):- Nosotros estamos aquí por una razón: hemos decidido dejar a los Bladebreakers fuera de combate.

Tyson (enojado):- Así que quieres una revancha por lo que te humillé en aquella pelea, ¿verdad?

Marie (pensando):- No de nuevo…por favor…No quiero…

Marie le aprieta un poco fuete la mano de Kai y llora entre su bufanda, éste, voltea rápidamente a verla de forma seria.

Marie (asustada):- No… Por mí, no…

Ray (enojado):- ¿Se realista, quieres? Sólo quieres intimidarnos

Robert se cruza de brazos y nos mira de forma retadora.

Robert (serio):- ¿Con que eso crees? Te demostraré que no es así.

Kai (serio):- Todo esto es una inmensa trampa…bien chicos, ahora si no les importa, veo que ya es hora de que nos vayamos…

Jhonny (serio):- El detalle es que no se irán hasta que peleen con uno de nosotros…

Saliendo del otro lado del edificio en ruinas, acompañado de Oliver, los mira de forma retadora.

Kenny (confundido):- ¿Jhonyy? Esperen un momento… ¿qué es lo que está pasando? No entiendo nada…

Jhonny (sonrisa sarcástica):- Admítanlo, están atrapados aquí y nosotros decidiremos hasta cuando se podrán ir.

De la nada, la reja por donde habíamos entrado, comenzó a cerrarse sola, atrapándonos en aquel lugar.

Marie (preocupada):- ¿Porque no hacen esto? ¿Por qué?

Enrique (mirada tierna):- Marie, tranquila… considéralo como un pequeño juego de preparación contra los Demotion Boys…

Oliver (serio):- Recuerden chicos, lo que le pasó a Max, puede pasarle a ustedes también.

Robert (serio):- Nosotros tenemos una misión… y ésta, es llevarlos al siguiente nivel.

Tyson, quedándose sin palabras, decide aceptar el reto lanzando su blade y la batalla comenzó. Ambos beyblades estaban muy parejos, Robert uso su ataque "Daga de viento" contra el Dragoon de Tyson ganando la batalla al instante. El blade del líder de los majestics estaba muy bien perfeccionado desde su último encuentro con él. Tyson, se hinca aceptando la derrota, golpeando fuertemente el suelo, pero Robert lo obliga a pararse para continuar con la batalla.

Tyson (confundido):- ¿Robert?

Robert (serio):- Perdiste, eso pasó, pero la suerte salvó a tu bestia bit…

Tyson (confundido):- ¿Que dices?

Robert (serio):- Toma tu beyblade e inténtalo otra vez, esta batalla no ha terminado hasta que alguien entregue a su bestia bit.

Saliendo detrás de Kai de forma lenta y confusa, coloqué mi mano contraria a la que le agarraba, en dirección hacia mi pecho, haciéndola un puño. Robert me mira y se sorprende nuevamente. Baja su mirada por unos segundos, tras a verlo visto de forma tierna pero a la vez confundida, suspira profundo, volviendo a ver a Tyson de forma seria.

Robert (melancólico):- Tómalo Tyson… La batalla no ha terminado…

Tyson (enojado):- ¡Argh!

Marie (confundida):- ¿Robert?

Kai (serio):- Lo está ayudando…

Marie (confundida):- ¿Por qué?

Kai (comprensivo):- Porque no te quiere ver sufrir…

Marie (confundida):- ¿Perdón?

Kai (sonríe):- ésta haciendo esto para ayudarnos y para hacerte ver que él no es el malo del cuento.

Mire a Robert de forma confusa y tierna. Al verlo concentrado en aquella batalla, mostraba un semblante triste de arrepentimiento. Pensaba que todo había acabado, pero su conciencia no lo deja en paz hasta conseguir lo que quiere.

Marie (preocupada):- Quieres decir que…

Kai voltea a verme y me sonríe tiernamente.

Kai (sonríe):- Si Marie…

Cada segundo que pasaba, Tyson se molestaba y no dejaba que la razón en su lucha entrara.

Robert (enojado):- ¿No lo entiendes? Enfadarte no te ayudará en nada, Tyson. Necesitas más para ganar esto.

Nuevamente Tyson perdió, pero Robert volvió a insistirle en que la batalla seguiría.

Tyson (enojado):- ¿Oye, que es lo que te pasa, viejo? Hay algo extraño en tu comportamiento.

Robert (molesto):- Debes aprender a canalizar tu rabia en tu blade en vez de desperdiciarlo en palabras…Desafortunadamente eres ciego, tonto y no logras notarlo

Tyson (enojado):- ¿Queeeeeeeeeeee?

Robert (sonrisa sarcástica):- Entonces, tendré que darte otra lección.

Al notar todo lo que Robert le hacía a Tyson, recordé cuando Kai me enseño eso mismo en el barco, así, pude sacar su otro ataque de mi bestia bit, pero era más aumentado y dañino. Iba a gritárselo a Tyson pero Kai me lo negó. Diciéndome que el solo debe descubrirlo. Tuvo que pasar por varias derrotas hasta que captó el mensaje y así, lograra ganar con Robert.

(CONTINUARÁ…)


	7. Chapter 7

Caída la noche, Tyson le agradeció al equipo de "Los Majestics" por la lección que le dieron y estaba listo para enfrentarse a los Demolition Boys. Nos despedimos amablemente de ellos y nos retiramos. Cuando lo hacíamos, Enrique le hace señas a Robert. Él no quería hacerlo, pero, Enrique intervino.

Enrique (sonriendo):- Marie, espera un momento…

Se acerca ante mí y me detiene, y no solo a mí, sino también a Kai, tomándonos a ambos de los brazos. Mi equipo se confundió un poco, pero Oliver y Jhonny mencionaron que hablarían de algo sumamente importante, haciendo que mi equipo se retirara del lugar, dejándonos a nosotros solos.

Marie (confundida):- ¿Que sucede?

Enrique le sonríe a Robert, haciendo que se sintiera un poco.

Enrique (sonriendo): - Alguien quiere hablar contigo…

Mirè a Robert y me asusté un poco. Me acerque con Kai muy miedosa hacia él. Enrique se quedó parado en ese mismo lugar.

Al verme con esa actitud tímida, toma valor, acercándose ante mí, se hinca caballerosamente y, agarrándome de mi mano, me mira de forma arrepentida.

Marie (asustada):- ¡Ungh!

Robert (mirada triste): - Solo pido tu perdón, Marie. No fue mi intensión haber llegado a tanto aquella vez…

Kai se torna pensante y se cruza de brazos como siempre.

Robert (mirada triste): - … Con su apoyo, confianza y amor, podrán derrotar a cualquier adversario, eso ténganlo en mente… Kai y Marie.

Marie (asustada):- …

Robert (mirada triste): - Marie, por favor, no me tengas miedo… No te hare daño.

Kai reflexiona las palabras del joven opulento, cerró sus ojos y me pidió que abrazara a Robert. Voltee a ver a Kai de forma confusa, se me hizo tan raro que hiciera aquel acto referido y en frente de él.

Parándose del suelo, me acerqué a Robert de forma dudosa y lo abracé, respondiéndome de forma aferrada y triste, pero a la vez, con un sentimiento positivo y amoroso. Colocando su mano en mi cabeza, no sabía que responder, me sentí mal en ese momento. Sólo podía escuchar mi respiración.

Marie (melancólica): - Robert… Antes de que te fueras del estadio, ésa vez, quería decirte que…

Robert (melancólico):- No importa, olvídalo. Tu equipo te necesita más que yo.

Deje de abrazarlo y lo mire de forma confundida. Él, aun me seguía agarrando de mis manos, pero esta vez de forma tierna.

Robert (sonriendo):- Te deseo éxito y triunfo en tu próxima batalla…Si algo sale mal, tú tendrás que intervenir.

Marie (confundida):- ¿Cómo dices?

Robert (Sonrisa satisfactoria):- Tú sabrás el momento…

Llegando al estadio, nos encontramos con Boris y los Demolition Boys. Tyson, enojado, quería liquidarlos ahora mismo pero Ray se lo negó.

Boris (molesto): - Ustedes son un insecto para BIOVOLT, un insecto que aplastaremos en las finales….

Tyson (molesto): - ¿Eso crees?

Tyson, más enojado, se en carrera para golpear a Boris, Tala e Ian notan su reacción sacando ambos sus lanzadores. Al verlos que estaban por sacar su blade, corrí para pararme enfrente de él y, detenerlo con mis manos colocadas en sus hombros de una buena vez, hablándole en voz muy baja.

Marie (enojada): - ¡Tyson, no hagas el ridículo aquí!

Tyson (enojado): - ¡Pero Marie, ellos se robaron la bestia bit de Max…!

Marie (molesta): - ¡Lo sé e igual estoy enojada por eso! ¡pero no solucionaremos nada reaccionando de ésta manera!

Tyson se sorprende y se comporta bien, deteniendo su andar. Ambos jugadores bajan sus lanzadores y los guardan.

Marie (seria):- Canaliza todo este odio en la batalla…lo necesitarás…

Boris (tono sarcástico):- Eso…si logran ganarnos

Tyson (enojado): - ¡YA VERAN, NOSOTROS LO LOGRAREMOS!

Tyson se acercaba de forma agresiva ante él. Haciendo un poco de fuerza, lo retenía, pero no fue suficiente, le decía su nombre, pero no entendía razón. Caía en las provocaciones del oponente. Kai lo nota que, acercándose, lo sujeta de su brazo, deteniéndolo con fuerza y lo mira de forma seria.

Kai (serio): - ¡Tyson, respeta a Marie!

Kai voltea a ver a Boris y, aquel hombre, continúa viéndolo con esos ojos libidinosos, aquellos que lo atormentaron de pequeño tras aquellos duros entrenamientos. Lo mira enojado y no hace caso a su mirada. El equipo contrincante se retira, pero solo bastó unos segundos para que nuestro líder mirara hacia arriba y notar que esa persona lo miraba desde un balcón.

Kai (enojado):- Oh no…

Max (confundido):- ¿Qué pasa, Kai?

Kai (enojado):- ése es mi abuelo…

Tyson (confundido):- ¿Tu abuelo?

Marie (sorprendida):- ¿ése es Voltaire?

Kai (enojado):- El hombre que convirtió a su propio nieto en una herramienta de sus ambiciones…

Kai (pensando):- Y pensar que un día lo quise…

Estando en el vestidor de la BBA hablábamos de los Demolition Boys y sus misterios que ocultaban.

Tyson (enojado):- Yo quiero pelear primero, quiero verlos derrotados y…

Kai (serio):- ¡NO! ¡YO LO HARÉ…!

Volteamos a ver a Kai. Él ,se para de su asiento y se acerca ante nosotros.

Kai (serio):- Soy el único que los conoce a la perfección.

Kenny (sonriendo):- Es cierto, Kai es nuestra mejor apuesta para una victoria temprana y así, podemos estudiar sus maniobras.

Ray (sonriendo):- Bien, entonces, yo seré el segundo

Tyson (sonrisa sarcástica): Yo seré el tercero como Robert me lo dijo.

Marie (seria):- Bien, y también me dijo, que si algo salía mal, yo tendría que intervenir.

Tyson (sonriendo):- De acuerdo…

Max (sonriendo):- Estamos listo para salir.

Kenny (serio):- ¡Chicos, recuerden! Esto no será un juego fácil y hay que seguir los consejos que Robert nos dio. ¿De acuerdo?

Los equipos nos presentamos en el plato de batalla, tras las respectivas presentaciones, el primero en pasar seria Kai, quien, se enfrentaría contra Spencer. El plato donde sería la batalla se hacía llamar "El Mar Negro". Un plato realmente tranquilo, pero con agua de verdad y poca tierra. Éste plato es de control máximo, un descuido y quedas fuera.

Marie (pensando):- Tengo un mal presentimiento…

Spencer (sonrisa sarcástica): - Soy afortunado. Yo podré ser quien le dé una lección al traidor para luego quitarle su bestia bit.

Kai (sonrisa sarcástica): - Nunca me interesó ser títere de BIOVOLT, pero veo que tù si lo eres.

Marie (sonriendo):- ¡VAMOS KAI! ¡TU PUEDES!

La batalla comenzó posterior al conteo realizado, ambos blades fueron disparados como rayo, estando muy parejos en ataque cuando se encontraron.

Max (sorprendido):- La bestia bit de Spencer…su medio natural es el agua…

Marie (sorprendida): - ¡anf!

Tyson (grita):- ¡KAI! ¡MANTENLO ALEJADO DEL AGUA!

Era una lucha muy fuerte, Dranzer parecía tener el control total pero el blade de Spencer, no se quedaba atrás. Dranzer, lanzándolo al aire, Spencer hizo una maniobra extraña que logró meterlo al agua.

Tyson (sorprendido):- ¿Que sucede?

Marie (aterrada):- algo aquí está mal…

Kai (sorprendido): - Esto no está pasando…

La bestia bit, Seaborg, hizo un gran remolino de agua, que empezó a perseguir a Kai en todo el lugar. Spencer llamó a su bestia bit ordenándole que atacara, realizando un impacto frontal.

Kai (enojado): - ¡DRANZEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!

Spencer (sonrisa sarcástica): - Seabrog es una ballena que ha recorrido los 7 mares, y BIOVOLT a aumentado su poder 1000 veces, jajajajaja.

Spencer (sonriendo):- ¡Ahora te voy a hundir en el mar!

Dranzer sólo podía pasar de un lado a otro para que no fuese arrastrado por aquellas olas pero, con el maremoto de Spencer, sería su ruina. Así que lo empezó a atacar.

Kai (sonrisa satisfactoria):- Se está concentrando en su ataque…pero su defensa es vulnerable.

Max (Grita):- ¡Siiiiiiiiiiiii! ¡Hazlo Kai!

Kai (grita):- ¡DE ACUERDO DRANZER! ¡SABLE DE FUEGO!

Su blade comenzó a caer con una velocidad difícil de explicar hacia el blade de Spencer. Sacando fuego en su interior, Seabrog lo contrarresta, apagando el fuego con su chorro de agua, dejando a Kai sin esperanza.

Kai (preocupado):- ¡Oh! ¡Dranzer!

Realizando un ataque muy fuerte, rudo y lleno de odio hacia el pobre Dranzer, es sacado del plato brutalmente a una velocidad impresionante en dirección hacia Kai, realizándole una herida en su brazo izquierdo un poco profunda. Grita de dolor y se agarra rápidamente, notándose un pequeño sangrado. Kai quedo impactado, no sabía que decir, pero estaba realmente furioso.

Spencer (mirada sarcástica):- jaja, vencí al gran Kai y no fue muy difícil, jajajaja

El segundo encuentro comenzaba en 30 minutos, así que cada jugador tenía tiempo para ajustar sus blades. Kai, agachando la cabeza, baja del plato de batalla para dirigirse a nosotros. Corrí para agarrarle su mano y curarle su brazo.

Marie (triste):- Kai…

Tyson (preocupado):- ¿Kai, te encuentras bien?

Kai, con puños cerrados y aun con la cabeza baja, tenía su fleco ocultando su mirada de odio y tristeza por la batalla.

Kai (serio):- Sólo déjenme en paz, necesito tiempo para pensar…

Tyson (sorprendido):- Espera…Kai…

Nuestro líder se retira sin que podamos decirle algo. El equipo se puso un poco triste.

Max (preocupado):- Marie… ve con él…te necesita más que nosotros…

Marie (sonriendo):- Esta bien…

Corrí para alcanzarlo en aquel largo pasillo del estadio, lejos del público, casi en lo oscuro. Ahí, noté que Kai estaba muy enojado, mirando y golpeando la pared, dañándose un poco su puño con éste. Podías notar sus nudillos pelados y ensangretados. Me detuve, lo miré melancólica y camine despacio ante él.

Marie (preocupada):- Kai…

Kai (coraje):- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¡Nunca me habían derrotado de esa manera…! ¡Dranzer hizo todo lo posible, pero Seaborg es demasiado fuerte para él…!

Acercándome, le toco su brazo derecho.

Marie (sorprendida):- ¡Entonces, déjamelo a mí…! ¡No me importa si pierdo mi bestia bit por la tuya…!

Kai voltea a verme. La forma tan firme y decidida en que se lo dije, hizo que él confiara en mí, pero, rechazó aquella sensación, por temor a que algo me pasara.

Kai (enojado):- ¡Marie, tu nunca entiendes! Es la bestia bit más antigua que he visto. ¿Qué estrategia utilizarías para enfrentarte a un espíritu tan poderoso?

Sacando mi blade de la bolsa, mostré a mi bestia bit.

Marie (insistente):- ¡Draitan es de agua! ¡Tiene la fuerza necesaria para poder derrotarlo! Kai… tú me enseñaste a usar su energía aquel día, su poder oculto…además, Robert dijo que si algo salía mal, yo tendría que intervenir.

Kai se mostró dudoso por unos segundos mirando hacia el piso.

Marie (mirada preocupante): - ¿Kai, confías en mí?

Me mira de frente, tras escuchar su nombre.

Kai (serio): - Si confío… pero no quiero que te lastimen como lo hicieron conmigo…son rudos y fuertes… No tendrán piedad contigo…

Sonreí y toqué el vendaje de su brazo herido, Kai reacciona y vuelve a mirarme a los ojos.

Marie (sonrisa tierna):- Ahora soy yo la que responde lo mismo que tú… ¿No lo entiendes?

Lo tomé de ambas manos y lo miré de forma tierna. Reflexionò en mis palabras y aceptó el intercambio. Tocó mi mejilla izquierda, puse mi mano donde él la estaba tocando, nos miramos de frente y nos besamos de forma apasionada. Aquel beso sentí que duró una eternidad. Fue tan tierno y degustable que no me arrepentí en haberle hundido un poco mi lengua hasta su garganta. Kai se sorprendió al notar mi acción. En tan poco tiempo, sentí que una pasión y deseo me estaba atrayendo hacia él. Kai también lo sentía.

Kai, acorralándome hacia la pared, comenzaba a tocar la silueta de mi cuerpo de una forma extraña y, mi mano derecha, la colocaba en su hombro. Besaba su cuello de manera sensual. Recorría con toda la palma de mi mano contraria, el pecho de mi amado. Pude oírlo gemir de placer. Con su mano derecha, toca mi pecho, dando un ligero masaje en círculos, haciendo que me excitara un poco rápido. Nuestros pechos se juntaron. Volvimos a besarnos muy apasionadamente. Quería sentirlo, así como Kai lo deseaba, pero entró en razón y, negando lo que ocurría, logró tranquilizarme.

Kai (tranquilo):- Marie, no es el momento…

Agachando mi cabeza, Kai me la alza con la yema de sus dedos. Besándome nuevamente en los labios, estaba lista para ir a la batalla. Ambos nos miramos a los ojos de forma enamorada y sonreímos tiernamente.

Voltair (sonrisa sarcástica): - Vaya, vaya, no puedo creerlo… Mi nieto favorito tiene novia, y es respetuoso con ella… ¡Bienvenida a la familia, jovencita!

Kai (confundido):- ¿Abuelo?

Ambos nos separamos y Kai voltea a verlo de forma enojada y a la defensiva.

Voltair (sonriendo):- ¡Que tal, Kai! No te veo muy feliz de ver a tu viejo abuelo.

Kai (molesto):- ¿Qué quieres? ¿Viniste a burlarte de mí?

Voltair:- Al contrario, nieto mío, vine a ayudarte.

Kai (burlón):- ¿Tu? ¿Ayudarme? ¿A mí? Jajajajajajajajjajajaja

Voltair (enojado):- ¡¿Por qué te ríes?!

Kai (enojado):- ¡Porque es un chiste! Me dejaste en una abadía hace años para que me educaran como una arma, ¡NO COMO TU NIETO! ¡¿Y ahora quieres ayudarme?!

Voltair (sonrisa sarcástica):- Este es mi regalo para ti.

Extendiendo su mano y abriendo su puño, muestra en su interior a Black Dranzer. Me sorprendí muchísimo, Kai se leja un poco y lo mira de forma enojada.

Kai (cofundado):- ¿Black Dranzer? Pero…como…

Voltair (sonrisa sarcástica): - Antes de que lo destruyeran por completo, BIOVOLT equipó al bit con tecnología avanzada, ahora es más fuerte e invencible.

Kai (molesto):- Les devolví a Black Dranzer y nunca volveré a usarlo.

Voltair (sonrisa sarcástica):- Sabes que con el podrás derrotar a Spencer, ya que tú eres el único que puede controlarlo, pero a cambio de éste, debes dejar al equipo bladebreaker y unirte al de nosotros.

Me sorprendí tanto que, no quería que volviera pasar. Me puse enfrente de el para defenderlo.

Marie (enojada):- ¡Eso nunca! Kai es nuestro líder y le es fiel a nuestro equipo. Así que, puede llevar esa…basura, lejos de nosotros…

Voltair (enojado): - ¡Cállate, maldita niña malcriada! ¡contigo no es la plática!

El abuelo de Kai estaba por darme una bofetada muy fuerte, hasta que kai reacciona. Interviniendo, recibiéndola por mí, colocándose enfrente, escupió un poco de sangre al suelo y le dejo marcada su mano, e inflamada su mejilla. Voltea a ver a su abuelo de forma muy furiosa.

Marie (asustada):- Kai…

Kai (furioso):- No vuelvas a tocar a Marie ¡NUNCA! ¡¿TE QUEDÓ CLARO, ABUELO?!

Voltaire (enojado):- ¿Piensas dar tu vida, por aquella chiquilla indefensa?

Kai (furioso):- Más que eso…

Voltair (mirada pícara):- Entonces, ella también será parte fundamental para tu victoria... Puede hacerle mejoras a su bestia bit, haciéndolo mil veces más fuerte que el de Spencer…

Voltair (sonrisa pícara):- escuche, que tiene una bestia bit sumamente poderosa, hermosa damita.

Marie (confundida):- ¿eh?

Voltarie se acerca ante mí, me agarra mi mano y me da el Black Dranzer. Lo miré de forma confundida…

Voltaire (sonrisa sarcástica):- Entonces, ya saben qué hacer, ambos…

Saliendo del pasillo, Tyson y Kenny nos buscaban porque, nos habíamos tardado más de tiempo normal. Caminando, ellos nos vieron y corrieron hacia nosotros.

Tyson (sonriendo):- Bien Kai, ¿estás listo para derrotarlos?

Kai no dijo nada, pero, cuando vieron a su abuelo, entendieron que algo malo estaba pasado y, Tyson logró ver en el blade del líder, a Blakc Dranzer, colocada en éste.

Tyson (sorprendido): - Kai…tú…

Siguió su camino como si nada y los ignoró. Tyson lo detuvo un rato antes de que llegara al plato de batalla, pero solo dijo un "vamos" y quedó confundido.

Tyson (sorprendido): - ¡MARIE! ¡¿NO PIENSAS DECIRLE ALGO?!

Marie (sonrisa sarcástica): - Ustedes son unos diotas

Tyson y Kenny no encontraron palabras por la respuesta fría que dì. Tyson, informándole a todo el equipo, no entendían el por qué lo tenía. Max se acerca ante mí y me dijo porque no había intervenido para arrebatárselo. Sólo reí, cruzándome de brazos y piernas en el asiento.

Marie (sonrisa sarcástica):- Já, ingenuos…

Mi equipo rectificó, que los había traicionado. Comenzaron a regañarme, pero yo no dije nada. Seguía cruzada de brazos, sentada en la banca y con el fleco tapando mis ojos.

Max (triste): - Marie, porque no haces eso… ¡SOMOS UN EQUIPO!

(CONTINUARÀ…)


	8. Chapter 8

****NOTA: Gracias a los usuarios quienes me estuvieron mandando mensajes a mi bandeja para corrección de algunos detalles de mi historia. Si, los reconozco, confundía los tiempos. Es que, de repente me llegaba la inspiración y, lo anotaba tal cual que, se me pasaba revisarlo para modificarlo. Espero no volverlo a repetir. Finalmente, el siguiente capítulo marcará el final de esta grandiosa historia, gracias también por haber opinado y aconsejado para poder seguir mejorando mi escritura. ****

Logrando ver que Kai tenía a Black Dranzer, desconfiaron de él, pero, cuando pisò el plato de batalla sus palabras fueron las siguientes:

Kai (serio): - "Por sufrir un accidente durante la beybatalla, cedo mi lugar a la siguiente luchadora: Marie Tate…"

Mirando a mi oponente, Spencer pone una sonrisa burlona.

Kai (serio): - … así que puedes decirle a mi abuelo que se quede con su estúpido Black Dranzer.

Kai tira el bit al suelo y lo pisa, rompiéndolo al instante. Al ver a lo lejos a su abuelo, logra notar su reacción furiosa, pero a él no le importo. Mi equipo se puso feliz.

Tyson (alivianado): - ¡UUUF! Por un momento pensé…

Marie (seria): - Vaya que de verdad son estúpidos…

Parándome del lugar, me dirigí al plato de batalla. Cuando pasé a lado de Kai, cruzamos miradas. Sonriéndole y mirándolo muy enamorada, Kai hace lo mismo.

Kai (enamorado): - Confió en ti…

Marie (enamorada): - Lo sé…

Subí al beyestadio para comenzar a batalla.

Spencer (sonrisa sarcástica): - No te preocupes Marie, terminaré contigo muy rápido, así como lo hice con tu novio.

Marie (sonrisa sarcástica): - Lo que digas, nariz de ballena.

La batalla comenzó y ambos beyblades estaban muy parejos. Trataba de alejarlo del agua para confundirlo un poco.

Spencer (sonrisa sarcástica): - ¡Tus patéticos he inútiles ataques no me impedirán ganar la victoria!

Spencer (grita): - ¡OBSERVA ESTO!

Seaborg golpeo fuerte y violentamente mi blade, haciéndolo que se acercara al mar, por su parte, su blade cae al agua rápidamente.

Marie (sonrisa sarcástica): - ¿eso quiere decir que gane la pelea?

Spencer se burló de mí y, realizando en el fondo del mar, un remolino super fuerte, hizo que mi blade lo arrastrara hasta las profundidades de aquel lugar, saliendo así, su bestia bit.

Marie (seria): - ¡Vamos Driatan, defensa!

Mi bestia bit logró detener el ataque de Seaborg, mi equipo quedó sorprendido.

Max (gritando): - ¡Vamos Marie! ¡Tú puedes!

Ray (sorprendido): - Es…demasiado poderosa.

Kai (serio): - Y eso que no la has visto usando su máximo poder

Spencer (sonrisa sarcástica): - ¿Crees que, con esa defensa, vas a ganar la batalla?

Marie (seria): - ¡Draitan, esquívalo!

Mi blade obedeció y se metió al agua. Intenté dañar su defensa, pero, no se dejaba, era muy listo y sumamente poderoso.

Ambos blades pelearon bajo el agua: Ballena contra Leviatán. No sabias a quien apostar. Una pelea muy pareja. Hasta podías ver los tsunamis que hacían mientras peleaban.

Comenzaba a debilitarme poco a poco, ya que gastaba energía para ganar, pero hizo que mi lado asesino saliera, tenía una pose distinta, mi cabello tapaba casi mi rostro…y mi bestia bit sabía lo que quería. Saque aquel lado oscuro y Spencer lo notó. Realizando un remolino tan poderoso, que Boris pensaba que era el blade de Spancer. Emitió una risa de triunfo, cuando lo mire de forma terrorífica, comprendió que algo estaba mal.

Marie (sonrisa psicópata): - ¡VIEJO ASQUEROSO!

El Seaborg de Spencer, tras su desesperación por ganar la batalla, decide atacarme directamente hacia mi persona, pero mi Draitan me defiende. Yo no dije nada, él solo tomó su iniciativa.

Mariah (sorprendida): - ¡MARIE!

Emily (sorprendida): - Su… bestia bit… de nuevo…

Robert (sorprendido): - Señorita Marie…

Marie (furiosa): - Se robaron la bestia bit de mi pequeño hermano y es algo que nunca se los voy a perdonaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar!

Mi Draitan mordió a Seaborg, dejándole marcas muy severas y graves. Destrozó su cuello de forma violenta. Golpeando el blade de Spencer y, dirigiéndose ante él, usando su ataque vaporizador, hizo que su bit se quemara y desapareciera para siempre, agregando también, un pequeño chorro que le cayó en el brazo de aquel oponente, dejándole una quemadura muy severa. Cae al suelo revolcándose de dolor. Era muy profunda la herida, podías notar, una parte de su hueso expuesto y mucha sangre recorriendo aquel lugar.

Marie (enojada): - ¡Lo que tú das, es lo que recibes! Recuérdalo.

Fui la ganadora de la segunda ronda, dejándolo en empate. Mi equipo se puso feliz, saltaron de la alegría y se abrazaron como si nunca. Dejarían descansar solo 15 minutos para el desempate. Dando la vuelta, caminando, bajando las escaleras, mi vista se tornó borrosa y me mareé, cayendo al suelo al instante. Mi equipo se asustó y corrieron hacia mí. Kai me recoge entre sus brazos y me mueve para que reaccione, Max estaba asustado, Ray impaciente y Tyson preocupado. Kai quería intervenir, pero despierto un poco quejumbrosa y se lo niego.

Kai (molesto): - ¡Marie, estas muy débil! ¡No podrás ganar esta pelea…!

Max (sorprendido): - Así es…perderás a tu bestia bit, y no quiero que te suceda eso.

Con vista algo perdida, logré tocar la mejilla de Kai y dibujar una sonrisa tierna en mi rostro.

Marie (mirada tierna): - ¡Ungh! No importa Kai… chicos… si la pierdo…

Me paré lentamente por que el mareo fue muy fuerte, pese a eso, continué con la batalla. Mi equipo regresa a su lugar.

El anunciador, refiere al equipo contrincante, otro competidor para terminar con el desempate. Los Demolition Boys eligieron a Ian para terminar con esto.

Marie (mareada): - ¿Un pequeñito peleará conmigo?

Sonreí tiernamente, ya que lo ví muy curioso, pero creo que no era el lugar y momento adecuado para hacer semejante acto. El pequeño Ian, aún me miraba serio.

Marie (mareada): - Bueno…aunque sea, ¡ungh! Un hola dime ¿no? ¿Por educación?

El pequeño de 12 años, me miraba más serio y no me respondió. Lo miré confundida.

Marie (mareada): - Esta bien…

Marie (pensando): - Aún recuerdo la pelea de ese niño contra Tyson … No debo bajar la guardia…

Para mi desgracia, el plato fue cambiado en beneficio de Ian, se hacía llamar "El Desierto Dnaakil", el Infierno en la Tierra. Se dice que el desierto está encima de una grieta en la corteza terrestre, una gigantesca llanura salpicada de formaciones de sal, sulferetos y azufre, cuya actividad volcánica, es una de las más activas en todo el mundo.

Ray (confundido): - Tierra… se supone que son débiles con el agua, por la erosión

Kai (serio): - Ellos lo saben muy bien… pero Marie está muy débil y no creo que salga de ésta…

La batalla comenzó e Ian era muy fuerte. No se comparaba con nada a la batalla que tuvo con Tyson en la abadía cuando fuimos a buscar a Kai.

Marie (pensando): - El suelo se siente diferente… ¿Qué está pasando?

De pronto, el suelo comenzó a temblar, mi blade perdía estabilidad y de pronto, hizo erupción el volcán.

Marie (mareada): - Draitan, aléjate de ahí… ¡ah!

Alejándose, a punto de llegar a tierra firme, saliendo de aquella consistencia sulfurosa, Wyborg sale de entre la tierra y comienza a alejarme de él.

Marie (débil): - Draitan… ¡ah!

Mareada, caí sentada en mis piernas y mis manos las coloqué en el suelo, agachando mi cabeza, ya no podía seguir con esto, no podía concentrarme en la pelea, la debilidad me lo impedía, pero de eso se aprovechó.

Draitan comenzó a atacarlo por sí solo, sin que le diera una orden, pero la bestia bit de Ian se sabía defender bien. Sin darme cuenta, Wyborg empujaba mi blade hacia el cráter de aquel volcán.

Marie (grita): - NO…

Comencé a tener vista borrosa, no podía concentrarme. Mi dolor de cabeza iba en aumento, que no aguantaba.

Ian logró notar que mi bestia bit me observaba, estaba preocupado por mí. Sonriendo de manera distinta, decidió atacarme directamente.

Ian (serio): - ¡WYBORG HAZLO AHORA!

No dije nada, estaba muy mal. Draitan salvó mi vida, protegiéndome con sus escamas gruesas. Mi bestia bit hizo un sonido ensordecedor y decide votar el ultimo acido vaporizador que le quedaba… mi pequeña fuerza que me quedaba, dañándolo severamente, pero, ahí no acabaría. Wyborg, usando su cola para golpear mi blade, lo lanzo hacia el cráter del volcán, cayendo dentro de él y desasiéndose al instante. Ian, logra arrebatarme la bestia bit antes de que se desintegrara por completo. Kai, presencia el horror de mi arrebato.

Ian (sonrisa burlona): - Bestia bit poderosa de la chica, capturada.

No duré mucho, fui vencida rápidamente. La primera ronda lo ganan los Demilition Boys. Caí inconsciente, de lado, al suelo, que hasta mis ojos cambiaron un poco de color. Mi equipo, asustado, corre hacia mí y Kai me recoge entre sus brazos. Realiza movimientos un poco bruscos, para que reaccione.

Kai (preocupado): - Marie… ¡MARIE, RESPONDEME!

Kai, ve a Ian y al equipo contrincante, de manera ardida. Jura vengarse en la segunda ronda y pagar por lo que me hicieron. Pese a que tenía mis ojos de otro color y muy mal, logre moverme un poco y tocar la mano de Kai, negando su batalla.

Marie (preocupada): - Kai, no lo hagas…deja que se lo lleven. Dranzer te…necesita…

Siendo mis últimas palabras, caí desmayada. Me recogieron en camilla y fui llevaba al hospital de emergencia. Max decide acompañarme.

Al día siguiente, despertaba y recobraba la conciencia. Me encontraba en un hospital y, a lado de mí, se encontraba mi madre, sentada en una silla.

Judy (sonriendo): - Finalmente despiertas, mi vida.

Marie (confundida): - que… ¿qué pasó? Sólo…recuerdo que Ian se robó mi bestia bit y Kai…vengarse quería y…No sé qué más paso…

Referido aquel acto, mi cabeza comenzó a darme vueltas y a dolerme un poco.

Judy (sonriendo): - Tranquila, tu equipo es muy bueno. Lograron derrotar a Bryan en la segunda ronda, pese a que él estaba realizando trampa.

Marie (sorprendida): - ¿Qué? ¿Realizando trampa? ¿A ese grado llegó Boris?

Judy (seria): - Y no solo eso, lastimaba a Ray físicamente a propósito para hacerlo perder… Tu hermano Max me comento toda la pelea, no quería que te perdieras ningún detalle cuando despertaras.

Marie (melancólica): - Creo que, no tuve que haber sacrificado a mi bit, era parte del plan pero…Tuve que haberlo usado con Bryan…

Mi madre me agarra su mano y me lo aprieta fuertemente, haciendo que la mirara al rostro de forma confusa.

Judy (sonriendo): - Marie, hiciste lo correcto, absorbió a la bestia bit más poderosa…

Marie (asustada): - pero eso es una desventaja…

Judy (sonriendo): - No lo es, cariño, recuerda que fue de mi propiedad. Lo que te había comentado antes de que tomara el avión… Draitan me protegía mucho, como si aquel espíritu tuviera razón propia. Defendía a su dueño y al ser querido del luchador para ganar.

Marie (confundida). - entonces…

Mamá solo me sonríe, y me acaricia mi cabeza

Judy (sonriendo tiernamente): - Confía en tu bestia bit, no te decepcionará…

Me continúa platicando sobre la batalla: Ray salió victorioso de ésta, ya que Kai lo ayudó muchísimo. Le explicaba que se mantuviera alerta, no solo quería quitarle su bestia bit, sino aniquilar a su blade y a él también, para que todos temieran a Biovolt. Kai sabía que no era nada fácil recuperarse de golpes bajos como lo que vivió nuestro compañero. Pese a que Ray ganó el segundo encuentro, dejando completamente destrozado el blade de Bryan, quedo igual que yo, lastimado y con heridas graves, llevado a hospital urgentemente.

Marie (triste): - quedó igual que yo…

Judy (sonriendo): - Pero se recuperará ¡Tranquila! Ahora, debes de ir con tu equipo, te darán de alta en algunas horas.

Sacando de su bolsillo, me muestra mi nuevo blade mejorado. Era de color rosa con un toque de morado combinado. Sorprendida, lo agarre rápidamente y me lo lleve a mi pecho para abrazarlo, no sabía cómo agradecerle.

Durante la tarde, Mamà explica a mi equipo los planes oscuros que Boris tiene, cometía estupro para tenerlos controlados y manipulables durante su mencionado, régimen de entrenamiento, o para lo que él lo "hacìa llamar", solo para satisfacer sus fetiches oscuros y crueles, agregando que tiene tecnología super avanzada para anticipar cualquier movimiento del oponente, realizando trampa en cualquier aspecto.

Mi padre y todo el equipo de mamá, perfeccionarían el blade de Tyson para ganar la batalla con Tala. Esto no se quedará así. Le pregunte a mi madre que en donde se encontraba Kai y los demás, ella me explicó que practicaba con Tyson en un bosque, no muy lejos del lugar, junto con Lee, Michael y Robert, eso me hizo feliz.

El 3° encuentro llegó, Tyson se encontraba en el beyestadio con Tala. El plato donde sería la batalla se llamaba el "Plato Ventisca", era nieve sacada de la tierra siberiana, con una ligera capa en el lugar. La batalla comienza y fue bastante pareja.

Tala (serio): - No podrás vencerme, mi blade fue mejorado con la más alta tecnología, y está al 99 por ciento de ganar la victoria.

Tala decide usar a la bestia bit de Max y de Michael, atacándolos violentamente, perdía el equilibrio pero Tyson se recupera siguiendo adelante.

Tyson (sorprendido): - UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUF, salvado con el 1%

Tyson (enojado): - ¡Aquella maniobra se me hacen muy familiar!

Tala se burla de él y decide usar ambas bestias bit a su favor, pero pese a eso, Tyson gana la primera ronda.

Kai (serio): - Realmente lo consiguió

Kenny (feliz): - LO HIZO, LO HIZO, LO HIZOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Max (sonriendo): - Eres el mejor Tyson

Marie (feliz): - Demuéstrales quien manda aquí

Tyson (sonriendo): - Oye Tala…sin rencores…Fue un juego muy intenso, pero hiciste lo posible, aunque hayas hecho trampa, así que… ¿por qué no les entregas sus bestias bit a mis amigos y continuamos con esto?

Tala (enojado): - Siento lastima por ti, Tyson

Tyson (sorprendido): - ¿qué cosa?

Tala (serio): - Decidí no ganar esta ronda, ya que utilicé la secuencia para procesar los datos de tu blade.

Tyson (sonría sarcástica): - pues yo te desafío a que me ataques con todas tus fuerzas

Tala (serio): - desafío aceptado

La segunda ronda comenzó. Tala manda a atacar con su bestia bit Wolfworg ferozmente, saliendo de entre su blade.

Max (sorprendido): - ¡Mira esa cosa!

Marie (impactada): - ¿eso es un lobo?

Kenny (confundido): - ¡O una bestia bit mutante!

De la nada, realizó una maniobra muy extraña, haciendo que el un viento soplara fuertemente dentro del estadio bajando la temperatura al máximo. Kenny se tuvo que agarrar de Max y yo de Kai.

Kai (enojado): - ¡SAL DE AHÍ TYSON!

Max (grita): - TYYYYYYYYYYYYYSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

Kenny (grita): - ¡TYSON HAZNOS CASO, POR FAVOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR!

(CONTINUARÀ…)


	9. Chapter 9

***Muchas gracias por haber leído hasta aquí y haber apreciado mi trabajo y esfuerzo. No es un fanfic bueno pero tampoco malo . No se si vuelva a escribir otro fic para continuar ésta historia, pero, solo el tiempo lo dirá. Por ahora, espero les haya gustado los 4 capitulos que elaborè. Gracias, gracias, de todo corazón. GRACIAS***

Hizo que todo el estadio se congelara. Haciendo que ambos luchadores quedaran atrapados dentro del hielo. En el plato de batalla se veía solo un Iceberg y, en la pantalla del estadio, solo por ese medio, se podía apreciar a los jugadores en su interior. Max corrió y golpeó el Iceberg para poderlo romper y sacarlo de ahí.  
Max (grita): - ¡OYE! ¡TYSON! ¡ESCUCHAME! ¡POR FAVOR!  
Kenny (preocupado): - No Max, ahorra energía, porque no creo que pueda oírte.  
Marie (asustada): - No…Tyson…  
El blade de Tala manda a llamar a todas las bestias bit que capturó BIOVOLT, pero solo una guardaba para la escena final. Todas esas bestias bit atacaron a Dragoon, dejando a Tala y Tyson en empate.  
El público y mi equipo quedaron impactados. Max, aun parado cerca del Iceberg, quería ayudar a Tyson queriendo romper aquel bloque de hielo pero, era muy gruesa la capa que comenzó a dañarse su puño, comenzándole a salir sangre.  
Max (desesperado): - ¡Tyson necesita de nuestra ayuda, ahora!  
Kai (serio): - ¡Olvídalo Max, no hay nada que podamos hacer!  
Marie (preocupada): - No kai, si podemos hacerlo…

Kai voltea a verme y me mira a los ojos.  
Kai (serio): - Lo siento Marie, pero aquel bloque de hielo no ira a ninguna parte a menos que Tala termine su batalla…  
La 3° ronda comenzaba y Tala lanza su blade para lastimar a Tyson a propósito en su estómago. Se hinca y, con dificultad lanza a Dragoon a la batalla.  
Marie (enojada): - ¿3° ronda? ¿Tan rápido? ¡Es injusto!  
Kenny (sorprendido): - Ni siquiera lo dejo respirar… le hizo daño…  
Max (desesperado): - Tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer  
Continúa golpeando aquel hielo grueso. No dejaría de hacerlo hasta poder entrar y ayudar a nuestro compañero, pero al ver toda esa sangre salir de sus nudillos pelados y lastimados, decido acercarme ante él para agarrarlo de aquella mano lastimada, y pararlo de una vez.  
Marie (triste): - Hermano…  
Max (triste): - ¡Marie, por favor, ayúdame!  
Kai (molesto): - ¡No Max! ¡a partir de ahora, somos espectadores y nada más!  
La ronda decisiva comenzó. El blade de Tyson y el de Tala estaban muy parejos, eso dejo confundido un poco a Tala, pensaba que, al gastar sus energías, tendría la victoria rápidamente, pero se equivocó.  
Marie (confundida): - ¿pero qué está haciendo Tyson?  
Max (feliz): - ¡SE RECUPERÓ!  
Vimos en la pantalla, que Tyson se incorporaba a su postura normal, lentamente, después de su "lanzamiento fallido" del joven pelirrojo. Tala trataba de convencer a Tyson a que se le uniera a su equipo, ser parte de BIOVOLT, al ver la gran fuerza de voluntad que tiene y que no se deja vencer por nada. Tyson estaba por caer, pero reaccionó y recuperó el control, no dejándose convencer por su oponente, ahora, La batalla era suya.  
Kai (sonrisa sarcástica): - ¡Si Tyson! ¡No dejes que juegue contigo!  
Kenny (grita): - ¡Dale una lección!  
Marie (preocupada): - ¡Vamos Tyson, tu eres el que manda!  
Max (sonriendo): - ¡No lo dejes que sea más ingenioso que tú!  
Tala, furioso, llama a su bestia bit y hace que digiera a todas las bestias bit capturadas de nuestros amigos, convirtiéndolo en uno supremo.  
Tala (mirada psicópata): - Con todas las bestias bit combinadas, he creado el arma suprema, así que, no existe ninguna defensa contra ella y, usando a Draitan, podré derrotarte fácilmente.  
Saliendo de su blade, mi bestia bit se hace presente, con un mirar, sumamente terrorífica. Tyson dá dos pasos hacia atrás algo miedoso, pero aún firme en sus ideales.  
Tyson (sorprendido): - ¡Imposible!  
Marie (sorprendida): - Draitan…  
Tala (mirada psicópata): - ¡Regalaste la pista con mi arma secreta!  
Wolfworg y Draitan decide atacar a Draggoon con toda su fuerza, hasta hacer una explosión inmensa, dejando casi ciego a quien quisiera verla.

Juntando mis manos y cerrando mis ojos, con un semblante de preocupación y caridad, le pedía a mi bit que no le hiciera daño y que le hiciera caso a mi compañero de equipo. Mi madre, también a lo lejos, juntó sus manos y rezó, pero ella, refería que me cuidara, me protegiera y que obedeciera a la plegaria que imploraba.  
Tyson se asustó porque pensó que era su fin, hasta que un milagro surgió… El blade de Tyson seguía girando, ya que Dragoon y Draitan detuvieron su ataque.  
Tyson (sorprendido): - Eso es…fabuloso...  
Tala (sorprendido):-¡Imposible! porque su bestia bit está aquí aún…y Draitan se revela contra mí… ¡SI YO SOY SU DUEÑO, SU AMO LEGITIMO! ¡ES IMPOSIBLE!  
Marie (sonriendo): - Draitan, ahora entiendo por qué me protegía…. Eres fiel en todo aspecto, Te dabas cuenta…de mis sentimientos en el campo de batalla.  
Max (feliz): - ¡SÍ! ¡Qué bueno que está ayudando a Tyson!  
Draggon y Draitan, quien ahora lo controlaba Tyson, hacen atacar directamente a Tala.  
Tala (confundido): - ¿Que está pasando? Si se supone que debió haberte eliminado. ¿Cómo es posible que Draitan se revele contra mí y te ayude junto a Dragoon en la pelea? incluso, ¿cómo es que tu blade aun resiste?

Kai (Sonrisa sarcástica): - Porque trabajamos en equipo.

Marie (mirada tierna): - Te estas enfrentando a todos Tala.

Max (feliz): - de eso se trata trabajar juntos y no solo es poder…

Todos: - ¡AQUÍ TODOS SOMOS UNO!

Tala (mirada psicópata): - Que lindo discurso ¡Pero este es un juego dónde sobrevive el más fuerte! ¡Y YO SOY EL BEYLUCHADOR MAS FUERTE DE ESTE LUGAR!

Desesperado y perdiendo el control de sus sentidos, la mente de Tala había hecho corto circuito.

Tala (enojado): - ¿Aún quieres jugar, estúpido?

Tala (mirada psicòpata): - ¡PUES JUGUEMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS!

Tala (grita): - ¡WOLFWORG, ATACA!

Tyson (enojado): - ¡VE POR EL DRAGOON Y DRAITAN!

Fue nuevamente una explosión de luces y rayos alrededor, a tal grado de romper completamente aquel Iceberg, donde Tyson y Tala se encontraban encerrados.

La explosión cesó y todas las bestias bit que Tala y su equipo habían capturado, regresan a sus legítimos dueños.

Max (feliz): - ¡Oh…Draciel!

Mariah (feliz): - ¡Galux! ¡Volviste finalmente!

Michael (sonriendo): - ¡Recuperé a mi bestia bit!

Lee (feliz): - ¡Gracias, Tyson!

Abrazando mi blade, Draitan finalmente estaba conmigo. Sentí su calor.

Marie (sonriendo): - ¡Draitan! Gracias por ayudar a Tyson a ganar. No comprendía tu fuerza máxima hasta que ayudaste a mi amigo…Te quiero.

Volteando todo el equipo, tras escuchar unos pasos acercarse, vimos que Ray había sido dado de alta del hospital. Apoyado en sus muletas, Mariah lo acompañaba y ayudaba.

El ganador, posterior a dicha explosión, fue Tyson. El público enloqueció, gritó y hasta lloró.

Tala, acercándose a su blade, coloca una mirada triste tras encontrarlo completamente destrozado. Era la primera vez, después de mucho tiempo, sentir un sentimiento como ese. Solo recoge una parte de éste para tenerlo en su mano, poniendo su rostro un poco intrigado en medio del plato de batalla.

Tala (confundido): - Pero… ¿cómo sucedió? Es…como si todos se volvieran contra mí al mismo tiempo…. No tiene sentido.

Tyson recoge su otra parte del blade, se lo entrega y felicita a Tala por haber hecho su mayor esfuerzo, extendiéndole su mano, sonriéndole alegremente. Tala queda confundido, pero sonríe aceptando el saludo, cambiando su mirada robotizada a una tierna.

Tyson (sonrisa grande): - Lo siento por lo ocurrido con tu blade. ¡Sin rencores, Tala! ¿Sabes? La mamá de Max y Marie pueden construirte uno mejorado, y con mejor tecnología que esos de BIOVOLT…

Tala se sorprende, parpadeando constantemente.

Tyson (serio): - Déjalos, ellos no son lo que ustedes creen, si te unes a nosotros o creas un equipo independiente, fuera de esa mafia, podrán ser los mejores…

Tala (confundido): - …

Tyson (sonriendo): - Así como mi equipo…

Tala, de ladeando su cabeza para vernos, nos mira con ojos confundidos: Kai, sonriendo, me abraza de lado, colocando su mano en mi brazo cerca del hombro, yo, coloco ambas manos colocadas a mi pecho, sonriéndole a Tala de forma tierna. Max estaba parado a lado mío, sonriéndole también al chico pelirrojo, Mariah y Ray, también le sonríen de forma alegre y tierna. Kenny, tampoco se quedó atrás.

Tyson (sonriendo): - ¿y bien? ¿Qué dices?

Tala regresa su vista a Tyson y, cierra el pacto, con un cálido abrazo.

El equipo "Demolition Boys" tenían muchas cosas serias de que hablar con la BBA. Boris fue apresado rápidamente y llevado ante un juez por los delitos que se le demandaban, agregando sus cuentas pendientes que debe explicar a la BBA. El abuelo de Kai, Voltaire Hiwatari, se dio a la fuga, hasta ahora, no se sabe nada él. Podrá ocultarse, pero sabemos que muy pronto caerá.

Todo el público bajo de las gradas para felicitar a los bladebreakers, los nuevos campeones mundiales. Tyson jamás olvidará aquella experiencia.

Saliendo del beyestadio, Tyson quería regresar a su absurda rutina con el abuelo. Se le notaba de mal humor, su abuelo estaba por aceptar lo que su nieto dijo, hasta que Kai lo interrumpe.

Kai (sonrisa sarcástica): - Lo siento, pero hay un duelo pendiente con Tyson…

Tyson (confundido): - ¿qué?

Kai (sonrisa sarcástica): - Como el campeonato mundial ha terminado, los bladebreakers ya no existen, eso significa…que no somos compañeros de equipo ¡somos competidores y quiero ganarle!

Sacando su lanzador, con su blade colocado, estaba listo para que la batalla comenzara. Y no solo èl, sino también los demás.

Max (sonriendo): - Oyes, no te olvides de mí, yo también me quiero enfrentar al campeón mundial

Marie (feliz): - ¡Aun lado, hermano, las chicas primero!

Ray (sonriendo): - Vamos, déjalo en paz, si quieres una batalla de verdad, enfréntate a Drigger.

Tyson (confundido): - ¿ah?

Robert (feliz): - ¡Jugaré contigo cuando quieras Tyson!

Lee (sonrisa sarcástica): - ¡No, yo primero!

Michael (sonriendo): - ¡Olvídate de ellos, son solo aficionados!

Mariah (mirada sarcástica): - ¡Ven aquí Tyson! ¡o temes perder!

Todos: - ¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Kenny (sonriendo): - Somos un gran equipo a partir de ahora, y que el fruto de la amistad nunca se marchite, ¿verdad, amigos?

Tyson (feliz): - ¡Por supuesto jefe! ¡Todos somos aquí un equipo y es la única forma de llegar a la cima! ¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Transcurrieron 15 años después de aquel evento espectacular, pero, la pasión, aún no ha terminado.

Daichi: - Y la ganadora de esta batalla es nada menos que… ¡Rin Kon!

Rin (guiñando el ojo): - ¡Con Drigger en mi poder!

El público se alocó y gritaba como nunca en el beyestadio. Fue una pelea espectacular. Aquella niña de cabellos color violeta, carita angelical, ojos y dientes felinos, con dos colitas a los lados y trenzados y fleco un poco alborotado, vestida con ropa oriental china: Short mallón color negro, Vestido color fiusha, listón rojo amarrado en su cintura, donde el moño estaba de su lado derecho, zapatos bajos de color negro, fue la ganadora regional femenil. Sus padres se acercan para felicitar a su hija.

Mariah (feliz): - Felicidades hija, estamos muy orgullosos de ti

Rin (sonriendo): - Gracias mamá Mariah, gracias papá Ray.

Daichi baja a felicitar a la pequeña, haciendo a un lado su micrófono.

Daichi (sonriendo): - con que esta pequeñina, es hija del famoso beyluchador Ray. Gusto en conocerte.

Acariciando su cabeza de forma agresiva, la niña se molesta y le dio un golpe en la espina de la pierna derecha, haciendo que el joven, callera retorciéndose de dolor.

Mariah (enojada): - ¡RIN, VEN AQUÍ!

La pequeña niña sale corriendo como loca del beyestadio, de forma graciosa, pero Mariah, no la deja atrás e igual la persigue por todo el lugar.

Estando en el vestidor, le entregaba mi hijo su blade mejorado.

Marie (mirada tierna): - Este blade esta calibrado a la perfección: mejor ataque y mejor defensa. Qué bueno que tu padre te heredó a su Dranzer. Cuando sepas controlarlo muy bien, Draitan te será más fácil manejar su poder…Goh Hiwatari.

Goh (feliz): - Gracias mamá.

Goh (preocupado): - Mamá, una pregunta… ¿a qué hora llegará papá? No quiero que se pierda mi primer duelo…

Sonriéndole de forma tierna, tocó su cabello para acariciarle su cabeza.

Marie (mirada tierna): - No debe tardar… Debe estar cerca. Mientras, te ayudo a pintarte tus megillas.

Goh (feliz): - ¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Aquel niño de 11 años, fruto de nuestro amor entre Kai y yo, era el siguiente competidor a luchar. Cuando pintaba sus mejillas de color azul, mi mente retornaba a cuando conocí a mi esposo por primera vez en este beyestadio.

Marie (mirada tierna): - Te pareces tanto a tu padre…

Goh (feliz): -Mamá, ¿de nuevo eso?

Estaba por terminar de pintarle una mejilla cuando mi hermano Max entra al cuarto.

Max (feliz): - ¡Donde está mi sobrino favorito!

Goh corre a abrazarlo y Max le desea su mejor esfuerzo para la gran batalla que tendrá con su oponente. En ese momento, llega Ray, para avisarnos que la batalla estaba por comenzar.

Ray (feliz): - Marie, ya es hora, llaman a tu hijo para que se presente en el beyestadio.

Marie (sonriendo): - Gracias Ray, salúdame a tu hija y esposa de mi parte.

Ray (sonríe): - Lo hare. Gracias.

Goh (sorprendido): ¿Ya es hora?

Marie (sonriendo): - es la hora Termine de pintarle su mejilla faltante.

Al verlo asi, con esa ropa: Camisa sin mangas, de color azul marino de frente y gris por atrás, rojo en la zona sin mangas, con brazaletes negros en las muñecas, pantalón guango color azul marino oscuro, cinturón color rojo, donde la hebilla adornada era de un Fénix, y calzado color negro, teniendo una raya color roja en medio de esta, se me figuraba a mucho a Kai cuando lo había conocido por primera vez, ropa... un poco parecida.

Caminamos en aquel largo pasillo mi hermano y yo, agarrando a Goh de sus manos, para dejarlo en la salida en dirección al plato de batalla, cuando, a mitad del camino, nos encontramos con su padre.

Kai (sonriendo): - ¡Goh…!

Goh (feliz): - ¡Papá!

Soltándose de nuestras manos, Goh corre hacia él, botándose encima de él para abrazarlo de forma amorosa y cariñosa. Kai, le toca su cabeza y le sonríe tiernamente, abrazandolo igualmente.

Marie (sonriendo): - Kai, finalmente llegas. Goh preguntaba mucho por ti…

Kai (molesto): - No me dejaban salir esos estúpidos de la empresa. Tuve que regañar a mis empleados para que me dejaran en paz…

Baja la cabeza para mirar a nuestro pequeño hijo al rostro.

Kai (mirada tierna): - … Hay cosas más importantes, que esas estúpidas reuniones como presidente de la empresa…

Kai le expresa a su hijo su mayor éxito en su primera beybatalla.

Max (sorprendido): - ¿Ya informaron quién será su contrincante?

Marie (sonriendo): - Si Max, es el hijo de Tyson…Makoto Granger.

Max (feliz): - ¡Genial!

Lo dejamos en la puerta y, cuando Daichi hizo su presentación por el micrófono, Goh Hiwatari salió mostrando el blade de su padre.

Daichi (sonriendo): - … La doctora Marie, es la madre de nuestro pequeño jugador, trabaja como jefa, en los laboratorios más importantes de la BBA…

Marie (sonriendo): - ¡Animo Goh! ¡Tú puedes!

Max (grita): - ¡Siiiiiiii!

Max (grita): - ¡Siiiiiiii! Demuéstrales de lo que estas hecho…

Kai, se quita su corbata y saco. Cruzado de brazos, escucha pasos a los lejos. Volteando rápidamente, sonríe al reconocer a esa persona.

Kai (sonrisa sarcástica): - Tyson

Tyson (sonriendo): - Hola Kai, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos vimos aquí por última vez…

Kai (sonriendo): - tienes razón

Marie (felíz): - y ahora… tu hijo Makoto peleara contra Goh, como si el destino los hubiese llamado para este momento.

Tyson (feliz): - Je, la verdad, que te puedes esperar de éste. Que aventuras más nos deparará o les deparará a nuestros pequeños…

Le agarré la mano a Kai y abracé su brazo derecho colocando mi cabeza a la altura de su hombro.

Kai (mirada sarcástica): - ¿Aun lo sigues haciendo?

Marie (enamorada): - Si… como en los viejos tiempos, cuando nos conocimos aquí por primera vez…

Le toqué su mejilla izquierda y lo besé de forma tierna, Max sonrió.

Max (feliz): - ¡sabía que algún día iban a quedar juntos!

Marie (tono burlón): - y yo sabía que tú solo te acabarías el pastel de bodas.

Kai me agarró de la cintura y me tomo de la mano, llevándolo hacia su pecho, me hizo feliz y, junto con Tyson y Max, vimos como Goh Hiwatari y Makoto Granger, se enfrentaban en su duelo.

Goh (grita): - ¡Vamos Dranzer!

Makoto (grita): - ¡Dragoon, ataca!

¿Creen que esta historia tenga continuación o sea el final de verdad? Nunca lo sabremos, pero, lo que sí, es que los hijos del ex equipo Bladebreakers tendrán las mejores aventuras que el destino les deparará.

LA GENERACIÓN BEYBLADE CONTINUA…

FIN


End file.
